


【冬盾冬】Effects of Obliteration消除的作用

by mingmingmie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AmnesiaComic Book Science, Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Complete, ContentSocial Media, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual, Happy Ending, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: 摘要：冬日战士的冷冻舱在上世纪出了故障，被九头蛇遗忘在地下，25年后，复仇者们找到了它。没有队2队3，复仇者们帮冬兵恢复的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Effects of Obliteration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550383) by [geneticallydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallydead/pseuds/geneticallydead). 



> 警告：文章是无差，肉是冬盾，但有将来盾冬提及和讨论

他们发现了它，在Tony炸开了那个位于亚利桑那州的九头蛇基地，并经过一系列隐藏的走廊和曲折的地下通道后。从他们沿途所见到的厚厚的蜘蛛网来看，似乎驻守在这里的九头蛇成员们之前并不知道有这个通道。

在Tony试图烧掉所有的蜘蛛网，却几乎把他们都点燃后，Steve和Natasha开始带队。Natasha捡起一根陈旧的钢铁条，轻松的扫除着阶梯里的蜘蛛网——并一直平淡的看着Tony——而Steve则在用他的盾牌掩护她。

在他的估算中，他们大概下行了离地面四层楼高度的距离时，阶梯通往了一间空旷的房子，房间看起来诡异的就像数月前在他身边被摧毁的位于里海营地的神盾局的第一个总部——过时的70年代的金属桌子，装订着嵌板的墙壁，但这里所悬挂的不是神盾局的标识，取而代之的是九头蛇的。Tony让装甲处于哨兵模式，自己向前走去，而Nat和Steve则在尽职尽责的寻找可以使用的数据——有关这里进行的是什么项目，九头蛇留在这里的是些什么武器。

一分钟后Tony大步朝他们走了过来，以这里的桌子和陈旧的纸质文件来说，他的神色有点过于激动了。“找到了什么，一扇门，不是一般的门，而是那种在恳求我把它炸开的门，因为它可能比银行金库更厚。想炸开这样的一扇门来看看你能不能做到吗？”Tony问道，回到了他的钢铁侠装甲里。

“我能，而且我做过。”Nat漫不经心的说道，当然，没有人感到惊奇。

Tony把装甲了调到最大动力模式，朝他所发现的走廊飞去——坦率的讲，这在作弊，他这么做只是因为他担心Nat不会允许他把那扇门炸掉——Steve看了眼Nat，耸了耸肩，也跟了上去。

当他们到达时，它看起来并不像一扇银行金库的大门——Tony已经将其击穿，对爆炸程度的控制令人印象深刻，只散落了很少的金属碎屑。Steve爬了进去，刚好听见Jarvis在向Tony做报告，Tony再次走出了装甲。“没有检测到热源，但房间里有能量供应，显示的是为了这个金属舱提供的，在你的左侧有个控制台，sir。”

“啊，那可真贴心——他们给我们留下了玩的玩具。”Tony俏皮的说道，走向控制台，而Natasha则朝靠在更远一点的墙壁处的舱体走去。

Steve没有去看竖立着的舱体和它的控制台——他的注意力集中在房间另一侧的一把令人惊骇的椅子上。它看起来像一把变形的牙医椅，双手双脚处带有束缚装置，左臂的束缚古怪的更加精密和强化。在头部的位置上悬挂着一个金属装置，当看到被扔在肮脏地上的橡胶口塞时，Steve感到有点恶心。

“我想我们找到的是九头蛇俄罗斯支部的冷冻实验遗迹，男孩们。”Natasha说道，翻阅着一些文件。Steve离开了椅子，去近距离观看下舱体——一个竖直的金属管状体，门板上有个脏兮兮的窗户。

“大概是被断开了能量系统，用来支撑上方的基地，然后他们就将其封住，随后忘记了它在这儿。”Tony说道，拨弄着一些开关，他吹开了控制台上的灰尘，然后反被灰尘糊住了脸，不由得打起喷嚏来。

“它在这里多久了？”Steve问道，把他的盾牌靠放在墙边。当他走到舱体前时，他能够听到里面能量运作发出的低鸣嗡嗡声，小窗口的高度和他的视线齐平，但因布满灰尘而变得模糊。

“看起来像是上世纪80年代后期被遗弃的，Pierce在这些报告上都有签名，毫不奇怪——他们带来了资产——”她指了指冷冻舱，“——从俄罗斯，在苏联开始失去控制权时，但却发现它出现了某种故障，不能使用。”

Steve从他腰带上的袋子里取出一条手帕，然后听到Tony在他身后哼哼道，“你可真是美国甜心——阿、阿嚏！okay，把它给我。”

“不是给你的。”Steve欢快的宣称道，用手帕擦拭起窗户——然后一顿，因为他发现上面的污垢是令人不舒服的潮湿。他把另一只手贴在了冷冻舱上，又冷又湿，就像是覆盖上一层水雾的饮料。恐惧在他心理凝结。“Hey，Nat，他们有特别提及是这个冷冻舱是资产还是里面的什么东西会是这个资产？”

“为什么这么问？”她问道，她和Tony都抬起头来。Steve最后用力的擦拭了下窗口，拿开了肮脏的手帕。

现在上面干净了点，他们都可以看到一只模糊的手的轮廓正贴在冷凝的玻璃上。

 

基地已经被清理干净，所以他们叫来了在昆机上的Bruce，为防止绿色的那个家伙出来，他一直都呆在昆机上。当衣物完整的踏入已经被清理过的区域时，他的脸上流露出放松的神色来，Clint跟在他的身后。

“现在的问题是：我们该怎么处理它？”Steve问道，在他们被简短说明情况后。

“这里有成堆的文件，我需要时间去破译——如果在大厦里扫描它们，加上Jarvis的帮助会更快，但根据一些苏联的文件，我想这可能是冬日战士。”Nat冷静的说道。

“冬日什么？”Tony问道。

Clint哼了哼：“他根本不存在。他就是个鬼故事——一个无脸杀手，对无数次暗杀负责，活动了近乎三十年。这种故事在情报部门就会像童话故事一样被过滤。”

Natasha翻开一个位于金属柜子上的文件，Steve走近去看散落的纸质文件和一些老旧易碎的照片。照片里可以看见一个男人，虽然他的脸部完全无法看清——长长的头发和覆盖着发达肌肉的身体，他的左臂完全是金属的。

“有多少鬼故事里有一只金属手臂？”她的嘴角勾出丝冷笑。Clint走过来站在Steve身边仔细检查起了这些照片。它们展现出这个男人被绑在椅子上，下颚收紧显示出极剧的痛苦；这个男人站立着，长发下垂遮住他的面部，双手随意的拿着一把步枪。所以这只手臂是能使用的。

“Okay，我们得把他解冻了，这样我就能得到这只手臂。”Tony从Steve的身后说道，后者愤怒的看了他一眼。

“如果我们能解冻他——只因为冷冻舱还在运转，并不意味着我们能重启这个项目。这玩意不可能恰好还有本操作指南，对吧？”Bruce问道，戳了戳布满灰尘的一堆文件。

“我认为关键不在于我们能不能解冻他，而是我们是否应该这么做。”Clint轻声的说道。其他队员都朝他看来，他耸了耸肩：“如果他是冬日战士，解冻后充满敌意又很活跃，那我们就不得不永久性的关押他。”

“他已经被关押了起来，就像是在服刑却没有被审判。”Steve争辩道。

“虽然我很讨厌赞同cap，但他说到点子上了。”Tony说道。

Steve朝他看去：“如果我们可以让他活着出来，你仍然不能得到这该死的手臂。”

“所以你的意思是如果我们解冻了一具尸体，然后我就可以得到它了？”

“如果他活着出来，他可能也不会比一个机器人更好。”Nat打断道，拿起另一个文件，“这里有数十个这样的文件——详细的介绍大脑控制技术和这些年来施加在他身上的程序。他可能已经是一片空白，无法康复。”

“但他值得第二次机会，不是吗？”Bruce问道，露出沉郁的微笑，让他的脸色看起来苍白。“我认为我们都得到过，在做了那些需要我们弥补的事情后。我们真的是在说他不应当得到一个机会去成为更好的人吗？”

房间里陷入了片刻的沉默。Steve看向角落里还在安静的发出嗡鸣声的金属舱，窗口处结霜的手臂轮廓——他不由自主的想到了神盾局，他可能在不知觉中为九头蛇做过些什么。这个在冷冻舱里的男人要被放出来，或许他会怀有敌意，或许他是另一个九头蛇的受害者，需要帮助。

“Tony，看看你和Bruce能不能装配出运输装置。我们要让他活着出来。”Steve决断的说道。

Tony朝他松散的敬了个礼，然后和Bruce讨论起了该怎么运输，而Steve则沉思的看着冷冻舱，Nat走过来站在他身边，用一张照片给自己扇着风，照片上是冬日战士伤痕累累的肩膀，金属手臂和血肉之躯的相交之处。

“你不能救下所有的人，Cap。”她说道，几乎算得上温柔。

“一但停止，我们就失败了。”他说道，她对此并没有再多说什么。

在他们把冬日战士冷冻舱从亚利桑那州运到Stark大厦将近2个月后，Tony和Bruce才自信他们能够成功的解冻冷冻舱。Steve看着他们在操作仪前轻松自然的争论着——Tony认为他们应该为这一场景盛装打扮，想要为复仇者们提供戏剧化的白色实验服，在被除Bruce以外的所有人拒绝后，他抱怨起来。Nat和Clint在喝咖啡，低声交流着，看起来很放松，除了他们都已全副武装。Steve选择不穿上美国队长的制服，取而代之的是简单的运动裤和T恤，方便他的行动。如果冬日战士怀有敌意，他们希望能够做好准备——所以他的盾牌正靠在桌上，可以很容易的取到。

Tony把冷冻舱设置在一个防Hulk实验室中，以防他们需要进入一级防卫状态，而Bruce选择了呆在侧门旁，一有暴力事件发生他就可以脱离出去。钢铁侠的战甲正处于放哨状态，立于一扇窗户旁边——Steve觉得它看起来就像是个被打开并清空后的沙丁鱼罐头，但是为了不让Tony变得格外烦人，他还是在心里想想就好。

“Okay。”Tony最终宣告道，激动的拍了下手，“重启冰堡……”

“Tony。” Steve警告的道。

“……要开始了。会有些闪光，大量的蒸汽，把你的金属手臂一直放在汽车里……”

“他的意思是，这次程序会急速的解冻细胞，但冷冻舱得一直保持关闭，直到内外压力相当——这部分比解冻的速度要慢得多。”Bruce说道，推了推眼镜，朝着Steve说道，“通过阅读Jarvis翻译的冬兵文件，如果我们操作得正确的话——如果他仍然活着，并能够进行更高级的大脑活动——他会在舱体打开的前几分钟恢复意识。换句话说，在门旁边的灯光变绿之前，不要让他出来，Steve。”

Steve感到整间屋子里的人都认为他会出于不忍，在程序结束前就急不可耐的弄坏舱门，把冬兵放出来，或者做些其他什么的。他们可能没有想错。“理解，心急吃不了热豆腐。”

Tony高兴的指向他，但却看着Bruce，“他开了个玩笑，几乎算是。你有……？别介意，我确信Jarvis录了下来，我们可以之后再看实况播放。”

“Stark，如果你再磨蹭，里面被冻住的那个人就要老死了。”Nat说道，走过来严阵以待。Steve看到Clint爬到了某个室内陈列柜的顶部，接近高耸得夸张的天花板，从背后取下了他的弓箭。

“好吧，让我们开始……解冻冰雕？我还不能确定下来名字。有太多选择了。让我们赶紧行动起来吧。”Tony说道，走回操作仪前，而Bruce走向了另一个看起来一模一样的操作仪，只是在房间的相反位置。

“Doctor Stark？”

“各种意义上的，Doctor Banner。”

Steve翻了个白眼，而Nat嘴角勾出丝弧度。

“闭嘴，你知道他们很可爱。”她低声说道，用髋部撞了撞他。

“现在开始。”Tony简短的说道，按下一个按钮。

冷冻舱低声的嗡鸣变成了洪亮的隆隆声，震动沿着空气传播，它也在开始嘶嘶作响——一会儿后，大量的雾气喷涌出来，模糊了冷冻舱，Steve本能的踏近一步。

“40%。” Banner宣布道。

“能量供应稳定——当然啦，是我供应的能量。”Tony说道，Steve并没有听，而是专注于金属的嘎吱声和舱体的哐啷声。他向雾气靠得更近，想要看清正贴在玻璃窗上的那只手。

“Steve，退后，我得要看到你。”Nat警告道，但他忽视了她，是的——这里有一只手，仍然黏在玻璃上。

“60%。”Banner宣布道。

“Jarvis，你现在能获取冷冻舱里的情况吗？”Tony问道。

“我不能，sir，金属仍在干扰我的扫描。”

一根手指抽搐了下。

Steve震惊的停在了冷冻舱门前，专注的看着这只手，几乎确定他看到了什么——但或许是金属上的压力产生的这次运动。

“75%！”

那只手从窗口掉落。

Steve屏住了呼吸，想要透过玻璃向里看，但是当然的，该死的俄罗斯人没有在舱体里装内置灯，因为这是用来冻人的，所以他不能看清任何东西。他把头向前靠，仔细听着。当里面传来声重重的击打舱门的声音时，他差点跳了起来。

“Steve？”Nat喊道，舱体不再通气，里面的雾气开始散开，视野变得清楚起来——他就只能听清楚她的话，两手握枪的站立着。

“85%！”

他再次听到了那声音，三次金属间的拍打，有人在敲击。

“他还活着。”Steve屏息说道，然后加大了声音，“他还活着！”

“90%——别他妈打开门，Cap！”Bruce喊道。嗯，好吧，所以Steve的手已经伸向了把手，而他还没有意识到。

Steve谨慎的伸手靠近窗口，在舱门上拍打了三次，他听着，耳朵贴在舱壁上，但没有任何声音。

“95%！”

Steve再次举手敲了敲门，这时什么东西从里面撞击在门上，很用力。他快速的后退，看见金属门上把手的旁边向外凸出一块，他在想究竟要怎样的力道才能做到这样，这只金属手臂的力量有多强？

“Nat？”他喊道，很快他的盾牌在空中旋转飞来，他把它护在身前。

有什么撞击在舱体门上的窗户上，蜘蛛网络的纹路从中央向外延伸。Steve摆出防卫姿势，“Bruce，我很确定不管我们准没准备好，这个人都要出来了，所以……”

“98%，哦，是的，好吧，好主意。”他听到Bruce喊回来，一会儿后门哐当一声，Bruce先行离去。

玻璃被再次袭击，这次它被击碎——Steve震惊的意识到它大概超过了一英寸厚，从玻璃的碎片来看——然后一只金属手臂伸了出来，胡乱的怕打着金属外门。Steve越过肩头超后看去，确保他的队伍都准备好了——Tony已经回到了装甲，在窗户后悬空站立着，Clint已经弯弓搭箭，绪势以待，Natasha正持枪而站。他朝他们点了点头，然后看回冷冻舱。

“等我们弄清楚这是什么才开火！”Steve朝身后大声道。

金属手臂发现了门的把手——一个朝上竖立的用来开门的把手——当门边的指示灯恰好变成绿色时，手臂摸索着，然后猛的一拉，门口裂开缝隙，然后手臂从窗户洞口缩了回去，一会儿后，没有什么发生，然后门颤抖着被打了开，一个浑身赤裸的男人面朝前跌去。

Steve来不及思考，丢下他的盾牌，快速朝前接住了他。他很重，跌进Steve的胸膛里，蹒跚着想要站起来，仿佛击破玻璃打开门花费了他所有的力气。同时他浑身也在剧烈的颤抖，Steve都能听到他牙关打颤的声音。

“Okay，就这样。”Steve说道，半引半拖的把这个人带到一把椅子前，他成功的让冬兵跌了进去。后者抱着膝盖，头发垂落在脸前。

“给。”Nat说道，一手递过一条毛毯，另一只手仍举着枪。

Steve把它打开，快速的裹在这个男人的肩膀上。后者正发着抖，手指缓慢的抓住毛毯的边缘，更紧的裹住自己。他说了些什么，低声的咕哝，听起来像是俄语，Steve并不能听懂，他疑问的看向Nat。

“他说我的任务是什么。”她冷凝的说道。

小心翼翼的在他面前跪下，Steve想要透过他的头发看清他，“嘿，嘿，没有任务，好吗？我们是复仇者，我们想要帮助你。”

“所以……消除红色警报，或者什么？他看起来很冷，我感觉我需要给他一杯热巧克力，而不是和他战斗。”Tony叫道，他的装甲发出分离时的独特声音，让他可以走出来。事实上热巧克力在现在这种情况下相当有用，Steve挖苦的想到。

冬兵又说了些什么，抵着膝盖的小声喃语，当Steve抬头看向Natasha寻求翻译时，她的表情缩紧了。“他说他出了故障，等待着因损坏冷冻舱而被惩罚，他的新主人，复仇者们。”

“听着，没有惩罚，好吗？你只是想出来而已，你不知道你在哪。”Steve温柔的说道，上帝知道他熟悉这种感觉。

冬兵颤抖着，但他最终抬起了头，头发从面部两侧分开，Steve看着，然后只觉一阵血液上涌，脑袋一片空白。

“Bucky？”他喃喃道。

因为他就是，没有错——不管他眨了多少次眼睛，或者告诉自己他看错了，但这就是Bucky。虽然他的头发更长，肤色黯淡，眼睛下还有眼袋，但他绝对就是Bucky——最后一眼见到他时他从火车上跌落峭壁深渊。

Bucky看着他，目光在他脸上巡视，却没有认出他来的迹象，然后他不确定的看了眼Natasha，又看回Steve。

“谁他妈是Bucky？”他问道，完美的没有口音的英语。* 

Steve不得不冲到走廊上，找回自己的呼吸。

是Clint跟着他一起出去的——他们从没有特别亲近过，或者在神盾局倒闭，天空航母掉进波托马克河前，他们从没有一起出过非复仇者联盟之外的任务——但现在，他把一只手搭在Steve的肩膀上，捏了捏。

“你确定？”他简单的问道，Bucky对于美国队长的重要性在美国历史上鲜明的表现了出来。

“是他，是他，Jesus，他都不知道自己的名字，但那就是他。”Steve喘气道，努力想要平顺下来他的呼吸。

“好吧。我们知道冬日战士的文件里有些什么，他们对他的大脑做的那些混账。”Clint说道，突然为什么是他跟着Steve出来变得容易理解了，“所以他不认识他自己，他不认识你，或许他还在那里，谁知道呢？他们控制了他超过三十年——虽然我不认为吹吹他的头就可以让他恢复过来，但他现在仍然需要你。”

Steve点了点头，感到他的呼吸变得容易起来，Clint是对的。不管Bucky身上发生了什么，如果还有任何找回他的希望，Steve就是这个世上最有资格帮助他的人。

“所以我知道你想要自暴自弃，但你不能这样，明白？”Clint继续道，“他或许再也变不回你认识的那个人，或许他再也记不得你，但你是真的希望他找回自我的那个人，清楚吗？”

“清楚了。”Steve安静的说道，Clint再次捏了捏他的肩膀，然后放开了手，转过身去。

“很好，赶在Tony把他的手臂撬出来之前回去吧。”

“Clint？”Steve说道，走向实验室，“Natasha让你找回了自我，但我们都很关心你，这很重要。”

Clint点了点头，没有转身，然后他走回了实验室。

当Steve跟上去时，他发现Bucky事实上真的在捧着杯热巧克力，正困惑的看着它，毛毯仍裹在他的身上。Natasha站在他的身边，虽然她的手枪已经放回枪套里，但她仍然十分警戒。Clint已经躺回了一张办公椅上，看起来像是在打盹。Bruce回来了——从表面来看，他和Tony正在暗中扫描Bucky，以一种难以察觉的方式，又或者他们只是在不去打扰他而已。Steve拾起他们之前放在桌上的宽松毛织品——冬日战士的文件显示他在被冷冻时浑身赤裸。

“Bucky？”他温柔的唤道，但Bucky并没有抬起头来，Steve走近他，“嘿，兄弟，热巧克力怎样？”

Bucky这次看向了他，“这不是营养剂。”他说道，就像他们犯了个非常业余的错误。

“是啊，这是用来让你暖和起来的，尝起来不错，就这样。”Steve说道，Bucky看着他，然后谨慎的抿了一口。他的表情并没有什么变化，但他快速的喝完了剩下的饮料。然后他简单的把空杯子向前一递。

Steve和Natasha看着他，又对视一眼，然后Natasha认命的叹了口气，接过杯子。

“你想要穿上些衣服吗？”Steve接着尝试道，抖开柔和的运动裤，举起了它。Bucky看向他的目光就仿佛他是个疯子。

“这些衣服在我的任务中对子弹没有任何的防护作用，我会因此受累失败。”他缓慢的说道，仿佛像是在对小孩说话。Nat忍不住笑了起来，然后在Steve的怒视中收敛了笑意。

“它们不是……没有任务，你可以放松下来，士兵。它们是用来保暖的。”

Bucky考虑了会儿，然后点了点头。他站了起来——流利的，之前所有的笨拙都消失不见——毛毯滑落下去，他完全赤裸的站着，没有一丝的自觉。

“哦，Jesus，他是……事实上，把金属手臂举离你的身体？”Tony从他们身后说道。Bucky照做了，没有任何的犹豫，但当它发出吱嘎声来时，他皱了皱眉。小心的挥了挥肩膀，几片金属片发出刺耳的声音。

“哦，它……它很棒，事实上。”Bruce喃喃道，Steve向后看去——他能够看到在他们前面悬浮在空中的手臂框架结构图。

“武器需要维修。”当Steve转过头来时，Bucky说道——Steve一僵，被他使用“武器”一词震惊到了——Tony突然出现在了他的身后。

“你已经来到了正义的一方，我的苏联冰柱友人。”

“这绝对是我见过你移动得最快的一次，Tony。”Natasha说道。

“我们能让他先把裤子穿上吗？”Steve问道，走到Bucky身前，感到一阵尴尬的红晕爬上他的后颈。Bucky接过他递来的裤子，轻松的套了进去。

很快，Tony把抱怨不休的Clint赶离了办公椅，让Bucky坐了上去，手臂横放在旁边的桌子上。Bruce和Tony都着迷的倾身研究起来——他们已经找到了该怎么让位于二头肌的多数金属片收回和展开，现在正在刺戳着内部。Steve搬来了张凳子，坐在Bucky的前面。

“你知道我是谁吗？”他轻声的问道。很明显他不知道，这是当然。但他总得问这个问题，即使答案会让人心痛。

“我的新管理人。”Bucky说道，表情仍然空白，没有丝毫认出来的迹象。Steve是对的，这就像针扎般的疼痛。

“我的名字是Steve Rogers。你认识了我一辈子。”Steve说道。

“Steve Rogers。”Bucky说道，但就只是在鹦鹉学舌，没有任何熟知的意味。

“你是Bucky Barnes，我最好的朋友。”

“代号：Bucky Barnes。你是我的……任务？”

“不，你……”Steve停了下来，叹了口气，用手揉了揉眼睛。在他身旁，有什么在金属手臂里闪烁，但Bucky没有畏缩。他再次尝试起来，“你的名字是Bucky。”

“代号：Bucky。”Bucky同意道。很好，Steve假定，如果这意味着他会对自己的名字有所反应。

“Okay，试试——我们是天才，顺便说一句，成功即将到来。”一会儿后Tony说道，关闭了所有的金属片。Bucky站了起来，转了转肩头，弯折起他的手臂——有一点嗡嗡声，但对比起之前的刺耳声来，这听起来是健康的机器的声音。

Bucky注意到Tony正期待的看着他，他的目光四处漂移——他似乎意识到他应该说些什么，但他并不确定该怎么说。“你是个优秀的技术人员，没有杀死你是值得的。”

Steve几乎笑了出来。 * 

他们在走廊上开了个匆促的会议，讨论现在该对Bucky做些什么——他们本准备是要关押敌人，但Steve该死的才不可能把Bucky关起来，他得和Steve呆在一起。自从他认出了冬日战士，Nat、Bruce和Tony似乎对此已经做好了心理准备，所以他们希望他能接受折中方案。

“在你的公寓里一直保持一级防范状态，植入皮下追踪装置，不能接近Jarvis或者网络。”Natasha开出条件。

“试验期间公寓一级防范。没有追踪装置，因为你是在说什么鬼，Nat。我还没有看完《黑名单》，所以我们绝对要有网络。限制接近Jarvis，Tony，我知道你可以做到，让他不能影响大厦里的任何机能或者接近机密信息——如果他会尝试的话。”Steve反对道。

“《黑名单》很不错，你追到哪一集了？”Tony问道。

“专心，please。”Bruce说道，“我想知道我们到底在处理什么——他被强化过，可以在冷冻程序中存活，我会给他做整套血液检查以及耐力测试，来评判是否应该撤销公寓防范，这取决于我们的分析结果，我们得找出如果他失控的话阻止他的方法。”

“我甚至都不需要皮下追踪装置，他有一只金属手臂，Tony在里面植入了追踪器来现在Jarvis。”Natasha说道。

“至于网络，它们是打包的。”Tony加了句，收到了Natasha和Bruce的怒视，“什么？”

“你应该要帮助我们让Steve妥协。”Nat说道，Tony耸了耸肩。“认真的，你看过《黑名单》吗？”

“我在关注如果有人伤害到James Spader，另一人可能会出现，他是个国宝。”（另一个人the Other Guy，一部电影）

“专心！”

“Okay。”Steve说道，“这样怎么样：超过四周的试验期间保持防范状态，同时让他恢复身体机能，不被限制，但可以短期安装追踪装置，Tony设置好Jarvis，但我们要有网络，成交？”

“成交。”

当他们返回实验室时，Clint似乎正在和Bucky比赛相互注视，Clint喊道，“我希望你能有网络，Cap，因为你看了黑名单吗，特别好看。”

资产—代号：Bucky—跟着他新的美国管理者走进电梯，直达一间大的公寓，位于很多层楼上。电梯的门在他们身后关闭，他注意到有数个保险锁归位发出响声。当然，他不需要要去考虑它们——他只是他们的资产，他知道违背命令会招致残忍的后果，他不知道为什么他知道，但他就是知道。

他是他们的支配物，他的任务是成为他的管理者的最好的朋友。他不知道那是什么意思，但他会按所要求的做，直到任务参数明晰。

他的管理者向他展示了生活区域，包括一个宽敞的休息室和用餐区域，一间拥有大理石橱台和金属电器的厨房，几间卧室，每一间都有独立卫浴。Steve Rogers很明显住在其中一间，床铺散开，通往浴室衣橱里悬挂着衣物，但他把资产带到了另一间无人居住的卧室。

“这是你的房间，嗯，你可以随意使用？你想……你想洗个澡吗？”

想到冲出水管里的冷水，代号：Bucky些微畏缩了下。

“Okay，不要，不要对吧。”Steven Rogers急忙的说道，“泡热水澡呢？你的头发需要洗了，大概。”

代号：Bucky用他的血肉手指摸了摸他的长发，上面正覆盖着油脂和渣滓。他跟着Steve走进浴室，后者走到浴缸旁弯身打开了水龙头——浴缸里的水逐渐上升，他向里面倒进一些乳液，流动的水下冒出了泡泡。

温暖的。

代号：Bucky脱下了提供给他的T恤和裤子，赤露的站着，Steve正在用手搅动着水池，念叨着现代科技令人欣喜的发展，可以一直提供热水，这让他很感激。当他关上水，转过身来时，他吓了一跳，脖子和耳朵都变成了粉红色。

“Okay，噢，你已经脱光了，很好，你想要进去吗？”

当代号：Bucky跨进去时，浴缸里的水是令人舒适的温热——他站立了一会儿，水位在他的小腿处，想要弄清楚接下来要做什么，Steve Rogers朝他笑了笑。笑容通常意味着他违背了命令，即将招致惩罚，所以代号：Bucky匆促的坐了下去。当他坐着时水温感觉更舒服，所以他往下滑了滑，直到只露出鼻子和眼睛。他朝Steve眨了眨眼，后者正坐在马桶盖上。

“很不错，嗯？”他问道，拿起了柜台上的几个瓶子，“这里有洗发水和护发素，但说实话，你的头发可能得需要洗几次，你知道该怎么做吗？”

代号：Bucky茫然的看着他。

“是啊，我想也不会，先沉下去把头发浸湿，然后坐起来，我帮你搓揉洗发水，然后你再冲干净。”

他照做了，当Steve Rogers跪在浴缸旁边，把一种洗发水涂在他的头发上搓揉，手指轻柔的刮擦着他的头皮，代号：Bucky闭上了眼睛，非常非常小心的呼吸着。这感觉很好，但如果Steve Rogers知道这种感觉有多好的话，他绝对会停止下来。

“还好吗，Bucky？”一分半钟后，Steve Rogers问道，手指放慢几乎停了下来。

“最佳状态，没有理由不继续进行。”代号：Bucky声音沙哑道。

Steve长时间的探究的看着他，但他的手指再次动了起来，“我希望这感觉不错，能有人照顾你，感觉不错吗，Buck？”

代号：Bucky沉重的吞咽了下，如果这是个陷阱，而他承认了他喜欢Steve Rogers的手指刮擦过他头皮的感觉，后者就会停下来，显示出他能够操作和欺骗他。但他不能对他的管理者撒谎，害怕会招致更可怖的惩罚。

“感觉不错。”他沉重的说道，紧张起来。

Steve Rogers就只是哼了哼表示了解，他的手指继续给他带来了4分钟的愉悦，然后他说道：“向后躺，让我把你头发上的泡沫洗干净，然后你再坐起来，我们会再来一次。”

似乎他不会受到惩罚，只是得到更多的这个，他向后躺去，Steve Rogers的手指梳过他发间的感觉是不同的，但也很好。当他坐起来时，Steve Rogers开始再次把洗发水揉抹在他的头发上。代号：Bucky让自己放松在里面，就放松一点，这感觉不错，所有的一切都感觉不错。

另一件很好的事是Steve在两片面包间装填上奶酪、火腿和芥末籽，在面包外面涂上厚厚的黄油，在锅里煎着它们，并一边讲解着他在做什么。代号：Bucky坐在厨房柜台旁的凳子上，穿着干净的内裤、裤子和T恤，他的肩膀上披着一条非常柔软毛绒绒的毛巾，隔离他的湿发。

Steve把烤芝士三明治和一杯水放在他的面前，期待的看着他。代号：Bucky低头看着它，已经被切成了两半，融化的芝士从中间流出，他用血肉手指碰了碰它，很烫，所以他换了只手，小心的拿起了半边。

“吹一吹，如果它烫的话。”Steve Rogers说道，做了个吹的动作。代号：Bucky平淡的看了眼他，因为他是个杰出的战士，他知道该怎么把空气吹出嘴里。Steve Rogers朝他不好意思的笑了笑，“闭嘴，快吃。”

代号：Bucky吹了吹烤芝士三明治，当他小心翼翼的咬了一口后，他不得不停下来品味着这混合的感觉，在嘴里的松脆的面包和冷凝的融化的芝士，然后他开始咀嚼起来，烟熏火腿和芥末籽的滋味在他的味蕾上跳跃，他停下了咀嚼，看着Steve Rogers。

“对吧？！”Steve笑着说道，转身走到灶台边去做更多。

这晚，Steve Rogers向代号：Bucky展示了该怎么刷牙，在浴室里他站在他的旁边，穿着条纹睡裤，刷着自己的牙齿，接着他在奢侈的大床上铺好毯子，然后他走向代号：Bucky，伸手环住了他，令人震惊的身体接触。

“我很高兴你在这里，jerk。”他说道，然后离去回了自己的房间。

代号：Bucky，穿着他自己的睡裤，爬进放有很多枕头的柔软大床上，关了灯，他试图记起他之前是否有在床上睡过，虽然他知道这种感觉是什么，它有多么舒适。他思考着陷入了睡眠。

大概在接近凌晨3时，他从梦中醒来——他不知道他之前是否有做过梦，或者这是在他无意识时的记忆回溯，他爬下床，穿过走廊，推开Steve Rogers的房门，房门正开着条缝隙。

“Bucky？”Steve Rogers睡意朦胧的问道，立刻坐了起来。

“你……你之前是不是更小？”代号：Bucky不确定的问道——因为这太不可能了，他的管理者有着同样的面容却是更小的身材，也叫他“jerk”。

“是的，是的，Buck，我以前是的，你记得这个？”Steve Rogers问道，他的声音兴奋起来，代号：Bucky能认出他来是一丝曙光。

“Punk。”Bucky简单的说道，晃回他的床上。


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam，我……他记起了我，Sam！他记得我以前很小，他就像以前一样叫我 ‘punk’……”

“等等，Steve，首先，DC现在才破晓，就和纽约一样，第二，你在说谁记得你？”Sam打断道，Steve的激动几乎透过手机传了过去。

“Bucky！昨晚他……哦，等等，我忘了你没在那儿，嗯，记得我们要解冻冬日战士吗？”

Steve快速的向Sam解释起来——在神盾局倒闭后他们在一起度过了很多时间，他完全忘记了Sam昨天没有在现场看到他认出了Bucky，而是整周都在DC探望他的家人。

“所以他现在没有敌意，还询问他的任务是什么，并且几乎见鬼的听话？”一会儿后Sam沉思的说道，把Steve瞬间拉回了现实。

“是的，我的意思是，他很明显记起了一些东西，但他同时也似乎把我当成了他的管理者，就像他是块白板，等待着被我们输入任务。”Steve说道，“我不知道该怎么让他明白，他现在有选择权了，他可以说不，我担心我会不小心叫他做他不喜欢的事。”

“想我赶回纽约吗？”Sam轻柔的问道。

“拜托，我快不知道该怎么办了，Sam。”

“我会定下航班。”

“不用了，Tony不会想念一架飞机的。”

 

早上的时候，Steve来到Bucky的房间，他们再一次一起在镜子前刷牙。Steve的头发是湿的，Bucky在他进来之前听到了洗澡的声音，但Steve并没有提及让Bucky洗澡的事，这让后者大大的松了口气。

给他的干净衣服，超大号的，正放在床上，Bucky立刻脱光了换上衣服，让Steve红着脸转过了身去。他对待Bucky裸体的态度让Bucky感到困惑——不这样的话他怎么能检查到他身体上可能会影响到任务的伤口或者缺陷呢？

在厨房里，Steve Rogers再次让Bucky坐在了柜台边，而他在下厨——取出面粉、牛奶、鸡蛋和装在小容器和袋装的作料，把它们混合在一个大碗里，做成薄薄的糊状物，然后在烹饪时他用一种黑色的东西点缀在上面，画出圆圈。当他把它盛在盘子里后，他把它放在了Bucky面前，再加上一罐糖浆和一副餐具。Bucky看着上面的圆圈，然后怀疑的看着Steve Rogers。

“这些碳水化合物的煎饼并不包含营养剂。”他谨慎的说道。

“尝尝——把糖浆倒在上面。”Steve Rogers鼓励道。

Bucky把糖浆倒在圆圈上，看着Steve Rogers寻找倒多少才足够的暗示，似乎把圆圈浸透了才足够，他切了一块，还在滴着糖浆，然后再次犹豫了起来，但没有招致惩罚。

“黑巧克力配上肉桂煎饼，再加上枫糖浆。”Steve笑着说，“你会爱上它的。”

Bucky咬了一口，甜味在他口腔里炸开——他甚至都不能分辨出所有的滋味，他咀嚼起来，咬碎棕色的小点缀物，巧克力——更浓郁更苦涩的味道对比着辛辣的肉桂和甜甜的糖浆。他看着Steve Rogers，很确信这是不被允许的。

“我继续做——如果你的食欲和我差不多，我们会消灭很多。”Steve Rogers说道。

Bucky吃了十七个煎饼才吃不动。

正当他们吃完后，Natasha Romanoff从电梯里走了进来，拿着一叠小包裹，虽然她正随意的穿着长裙和浅色上衣，但Bucky能从她富有效率的移动步伐看出她是个凶悍的战士，他能看出她的身上至少有一把手枪和六把小刀，就藏在她简单的装束下。

“我网购了一些东西，我想你不能一直就穿Steve的旧衣服。”她说道，把包裹堆放在桌上。Steve Rogers冷静而平淡的看着她，她笑了起来，“得了吧，老爷爷，让Bucky试试二十一世纪的衣服。”（注）

Bucky想打开包裹，他的好奇心被勾了起来。但他并没有被明确告诉这是允许的。Natasha Romanoff给了他一个友善的微笑，点了点头。他向桌上的包裹伸出手去，当她持续微笑并没有试图伤害他时，他拿起了一个包裹。很柔软，用塑料袋包装起来的，他很容易的就用金属手撕开了它。

里面是一条褪色蓝的牛仔裤，对于战斗的实用性来说它看起来过于紧致，Steve朝它皱了皱脸，另一个包裹里是一些薄T恤，领口至少开到他的锁骨处，T恤上印着变体字母 ‘Led Zeppelin’，或者是从嘴里伸出一条舌头，说道‘Rolling Stones’。还有轻便的薄夹克，几乎不会提供任何的防弹保护；还有些柔软的四角内裤，以及袜子和红色的鞋子，上面有个白色的星星图案和花边，写着 ‘Converse’。

“直到你能选择自己的风格，Bucky，我想这也会让你看起来很辣（hot）” Natasha Romanoff故作腼腆的说道，Bucky的内在温度感觉正常，他在思考这些衣服怎么会改变它。

“我几乎都认不出你来，Buck。”Steve Rogers说道，他的语调轻快，但他的脸色却不好。

“你看起来……在悲伤。”Bucky笨拙的说道。

“从我们还是布鲁克林的小孩时，有很多改变了，包括我们。”

Bucky不知道该怎么处理这个，所以他拿了一些Natasha Romanoff选出来的衣服，走向所指的房间——似乎在她面前脱衣服也不适当。

当他穿好衣服后，Bucky感到很怪异，牛仔料的裤子——牛仔裤——很紧但很柔软，紧贴着他的大腿和臀部，鞋子很合脚，但他只系了一半，小小的反抗。

他穿上了那件写着Led Zeppelin的T恤，因为他喜欢上面不同寻常的字体，它宽松而柔软，几乎露出了他的整个肩头，难以置信的不实用，但他喜欢。他把脸前的头发拨开，走回客厅。

Natasha Romanoff压低声音朝他长长的吹了个口哨，“我是天才。”她对自己小声说道。

Steve Rogers盯着Bucky，嘴巴大张——然后快速的合上了，脸红着，“你看起来……你看起来很好，Buck。”

Bucky很喜欢Steve Rogers大睁的眼睛。

在Natasha Romanoff走后，来了一个叫Sam Wilson的男人。Steve拥抱了他，让Bucky的内心深处涌现出一丝不舒服。他们正面对面的坐在餐桌旁，而Steve Rogers在假装用抹布一遍又一遍的擦拭着厨房柜台的同一块地方。

“所以，Steve想让我和你快速的聊聊你的感受。”Sam Wilson友好的说道，“你感觉怎样，兄弟？”

Bucky思考了一会儿：“可运作。”

“Okay，让我们回到今天早上，你吃了煎饼，Nat给你带了些衣服，这些给你的是什么感觉？”

Bucky想要找出什么样的回答不会招致惩罚，但他并不确定：“我准备好了任务？”他尝试道。

“当然。你的任务是什么，Bucky？”Sam Wilson问道，他看起来对Bucky的回答并没有感到不耐烦或者生气，这很好。

“代号：Bucky Barnes，Steve Rogers最好的朋友。”Bucky说道——至少他知道这个。

“如果Steve让你做一些你不喜欢的事，你会怎样？”Sam Wilson轻柔的问道。

“服从。”Bucky立即说道，Steve Rogers瑟缩了下，仍然在厨房柜台上擦着圈。

“Steve——我们都不想要你做会让你不高兴的事。”

“就像沐浴，Bucky。”Steve轻声说道，“你不喜欢沐浴，所以我们可以用泡澡代替，因为这是你想要的。”

Bucky不确定的在他们之间看来看去。

“如果你想要什么，你可以说出来。我们都很想知道有什么会让你不高兴。因为，就如同如果你想要什么，你可以说出来，你也被允许说出你不想要的东西。你可以说不。”Sam Wilson说道，诚挚的向前倾了倾身。

“我可以说不。”Bucky说道，想要弄明白。

“即使——即使那意味着你不想成为我的朋友。”Steve说道。

“这是任务参量。”Bucky反对道。

“你可以对你的任务说不，Bucky。”Sam Wilson坚定的说道，“你可以说不，没有人会伤害你，你现在可以决定你想要什么。”

Bucky的呼吸加快加深，他在大脑中思索起来。任务参量是成为Steve Rogers最好的朋友，即使参量并不清晰。Steve Rogers曾经更小，还叫他“jerk”，Steve Rogers和他在浴室里一起肩并肩的刷牙，在泡澡时用手指刮擦过他的头皮，Steve Rogers给他做了食物，看他喜不喜欢。

“任务……接受。”Bucky说道，试图找回他的呼吸，双手在腿上握成拳头，“想要，我想要。Steve Rogers最好的朋友。”

“Okay，okay……这是你想要做的事，你能告诉我们可真好。”Sam Wilson安慰的说道。

“谢谢你，Bucky。”Steve Rogers说道，眼中有一点湿润，“谢谢你告诉我。”

“就只是记住……当你不喜欢什么的时候，或者当你想要拒绝的时候，Steve希望你能告诉他，这是任务的一部分，okay？说出你的想法。”Sam Wilson说道。

Bucky点了点头，任务接受。他被给予指令要按他的意愿来作出选择，他可以说不。

 

Bruce正在健身房内测试Bucky的耐力，Steve和Sam则在健身房上面的屋子里透过玻璃控制面板观看。现在Bucky正在Tony专为Steve设计的跑步机上跑步——只穿着跑裤，胸膛上布满小的传感器。他正以普通人根本无法达到或者维持的速度跑着，已经持续了一个小时，但他甚至都没有出汗，就像Steve一样。

“你认为他被注射了血清？”一会儿后Sam问道。

Steve单肩耸了耸：“一些劣质版的，Zola在他身上做过实验，在意大利，在那之后他……嗯，他变得不同了，一定是因为这个才让他从坠落中幸存。”

“他可能再也不会成为你认识的那个人了 。”Sam说道，因为他对此总是温柔体贴，他总是直言真实。

“我知道，但他是……他是Bucky，一部分的他仍然是，那对我来说已经足够。”Steve说道，在他们下方，Bruce在他的平板电脑上做着笔记，偶尔抬头看向Bucky，后者神情冷静专注，全身心的投入他的任务中。

“我之前看过有关扔到广岛和长崎的炸弹的文件。在爆炸范围内，有时候，一个……一个人如果在辐射范围内，那他就会蒸发，但会留下一道阴影，在高架桥上或者墙壁上——他们的轮廓，外形，在他们完全消失之后，这叫做核阴影。”

“如果你是在暗示下面的这个男人就像一道核阴影，那就太他妈的黑暗了。”Sam冷淡的说道。

“不，我是在说，我无法接受他就只是一道阴影而已，我认识的那个人——已经蒸发了，他仍然在那里，就是不是以你期待的方式。”Steve说道。

“他想要呆在你身边，那是肯定的。”Sam微笑着说道，用肩膀撞了撞Steve的。

“我想……我想自1945年开始就没有人对他好过。”他粗声说道，“没有人以对待人类的基本方式那样对待他，他就像一块白板一样醒来，Sam，他询问任务，他称呼他的手臂为武器，他说话的方式就像他是份行走的报告书，他们想让他什么都不是——甚至更糟，但他记得，即使他只记得一件事，但那足够了，因为他们没有成功，他们没有完全打碎他。”

Bruce似乎已经结束了对Bucky的测试——调节跑步机的控制器让速度慢下来，Bruce朝上看着Steve，向他微微敬了个礼，告诉他他们现在已经结束了。Sam擂了拳Steve的肩膀。

“我要去骚扰Tony给我改进下翅膀，或许再飞出城市溜达一下，你也该偶尔想想出去玩会儿——别在这里面失去自我。”他说道，但又微笑着柔和了语气，“去接你的男孩吧。”

“是啊。”Steve说道，朝他微笑了回去，感到昨晚Bucky走进他房间里时他所涌现出的希望再次回归，“谢谢你，为了所有的事。”

“闭嘴，笨蛋。”

Sam拥抱了下他，Steve转过头向下看去，正好看见Bucky向上看着他们，皱着眉头。

 

Bucky感到轻微的疲惫，所以很高兴能够返回Steve Rogers的居住区域。Steve Rogers在他周围晃荡了会儿，给他们都倒了杯水，研究着冰箱里的东西，没有明显的要拿出什么来的倾向。Bucky犹豫的站在他的身后。

“Sam Wilson是你的朋友。”他最终说道，Steve Rogers从冰箱转过身来。

“是的？我的意思是，我们是去年遇到的，他帮我度过了一段艰难的时光，他是个好人。”Steve Rogers笑着说道。

“Bucky……我是，你的朋友？”Bucky迟疑的问道。

“是的，Buck。”Steve说道，走到柜台边双手执起Bucky血肉的那只手，“你是我最好的朋友，从我们还是孩子的时候就是了，没有什么能改变这个。”

Bucky思考着，思考着Steve和Sam之前都对他说的话，“想要”的概念对他来说很难分析——因为资产没有“想要”，只有指示而已，这可能是个陷阱，虽然目前为止并没有显示出来。他决定测试一下。

“泡澡。”他说道，然后皱了皱眉，因为这不是他本打算要说的，他低头看着Steve仍然握着他的手。这很不错，感觉舒适。

“泡澡听起来不错。想要我向你展示该怎样放水吗？”Steve Rogers问道，脸上带着明亮的笑容。

“想要，Steve Rogers……我的头发？”Bucky再次尝试起来，他感到自己因尴尬而有些脸红，虽然他并不完全确信是这个原因导致的。他深吸一口气，“你能……你帮我洗头？”

“你想要我帮你洗头，因为你喜欢那种感受？”Steve Rogers轻声问道，他的表情变得痛苦，好像他才发现什么伤人的事。

“是的。” 

“Bucky，就没谁对你……不，我猜没有，你喜欢这个，当我触碰你的时候？”Steve Rogers问道，举起他们相握的手，Bucky断续的点了点头，“我会为你洗头的，Buck，但首先，我能拥抱下你吗？”

Bucky想要弄清楚Steve Rogers拥抱他的话会对他接下来的攻击有什么战略优势，但Steve Rogers知道他金属手臂的力量——Bucky不可能就这么轻易的被限制，不过，Steve Rogers现在似乎并不会发动攻击——他显得温暖而轻柔，表情诚恳。

不会撒谎，你永恒的灵魂，Stevie。

“接受。”Bucky脱口而出，Steve Rogers曾经是Stevie，或者只是Steve。

Steve放开了他们相握的手，缓慢的有所动作，比之他们昨天的拥抱或者Bucky见到的Steve给Sam Wilson的拥抱，这次的拥抱更加深沉而有力，他似乎确切的知道该怎么把手臂最好的环绕住Bucky，把他拉近，让他们胸膛贴着胸膛，让他们的脸颊压在一起。Bucky能够感到他们的心跳重合起来，这很棒。

“拥抱，是的，想要。”他虔诚的说道，感到超过承受范围，接着感觉变得惊奇起来——Steve的笑声震荡的穿透他的胸膛。

* 

在水流停止之前，Bucky就快乐的进入了热水浴中，这让Steve再次笑了起来。他用金属手指戳玩着层层堆积的泡泡山，半听着Steve告诉他每瓶乳液和每种香皂的作用，他注意到Steve在他除去衣物时移开了目光，脸颊和耳朵再次变得粉红。他在想这到底是因为裸体还是因为是Bucky。如果他们在那段在他成为资产之前的模糊时光中认识彼此，那么Steve也会因为同样的原因而对Bucky的裸体感到不适。

“你在不安。”在Steve第三次告诉他洗发水的作用时，Bucky打断了他。当Steve长时间的沉默着没有动时，他伸手关上了水龙头。

“给你洗发。”Steve说道，清了清喉咙，“这很亲密，在第一次时，是因为你需要有人帮你，但这一次，是你的要求，两者有细微的区别。”

“任务被拒绝？”Bucky问道。他用手捧了捧泡泡，然后捏成拳头压破了它们。

“不！我的意思是，我很愿意，就只是……是啊，这让我不安，我不想做错什么。”

Bucky转过头怀疑的看着Steve：“你做的事不会出错。”他平坦的说道，这让Steve瑟缩了下。

“我当然会，Buck，我一直都在做错事，大概总是这样，我见鬼的确信以前对你做错过。”

Bucky低着头，努力的思考着脑中矛盾的想法——Steve是他的管理者，他的管理者总是对的，因此他不可能是错的，但Steve说他以前做错过，将来也会。这是个逻辑怪圈，因为如果Steve说他可能会做错……他说的这句话不会出错。

他抬头看向Steve，眼睛大睁，“如果你不可能出错，除非你说你错了……我的程序有了缺陷。”他说道，十分清楚这会招致洗脑，但Steve只是给了他一个十分高兴的笑容。

“是啊，Buck，它是有缺陷的，你不必成为他们所让你成为的。”* 

Bucky在之后的晚上思考着这些，钻进他那令人不安的柔软的床上。Steve给他洗了头——Bucky尝试着抑制住因Steve的手指刮擦过他头皮的愉悦而产生的细微声音——然后他花了很长时间向后靠躺在水里，举起膝盖，而Steve用手指在水中梳过他的长发，朝他微笑着。

他们吃了饭，然后坐在沙发上看着大屏幕上的纪录片。Bucky把膝盖抱在胸口，专心的看着屏幕里的帝王企鹅，但他注意到Steve并没有把过多的精力放在屏幕上，取而代之的是他在膝盖上放了本素描本，画起了画，偶尔把目光投向Bucky。

Bucky在黑暗中闭上了眼睛，在他的眼帘后他看见了更小的Steve Rogers，膝盖上放着素描本画着画，手里拿着铅笔，额前的头发柔和而松软，下午的阳光从脏兮兮的窗户中透射进来。画面一变，他看见了Steve——现在更大，但头发仍然柔和而松软——似乎穿着一身战斗服，只不过颜色是红、白、蓝相间的，对于伪装没有任何帮助。在他大脑中的这个Steve朝他笑着，手指摩挲过他的画作把它弄脏，即使没有看见它，Bucky也知道纸上画的是什么。

这次Steve卧室的门是敞开着的，当Bucky安静的走进去时，Steve就坐了起来。

“你以前画过我，画过很多东西，但总是我。”当Steve坐起来是，他说道，Steve睡眼惺忪的朝他笑了起来。

“是啊，我……你总是让我这么做，现在还可以吗？”

Bucky沉默的点了点头，回到他自己的卧室里，躺在那张巨大空旷的床上，随着时间的推移和记忆（记忆？）的回归，他越渐感到不安和担忧。他的程序有误，但他似乎并不需要更新；他的任务是成为Steve Rogers最好的朋友，但参量仍不清晰；Steve是他的管理者，但很明显他易受到情感影响；他可以不做资产，也拥有自主选择权，有拒绝的权利，但这是任务的需要。

Bucky反复思考着这些进入睡眠，他到底应该成为什么或者成为谁。

“我想他在打破他的程序。”Steve说道。他、Sam、Clint、Bruce和Tony聚集起来召开了临时会议，他们正在主控房间里俯视着训练室，而Nat在测试着Bucky。到目前为止，他破坏了一系列的设计出来测试他金属手臂抓握力量的器具，Natasha则在微笑。

“已经做到了？”Bruce感兴趣的问道。

“他不仅建立了关于我的清晰记忆，还鉴定出了他的程序存在缺陷——如果我是他的管理者，因此总是对的，那么当我说我错了就也是对的。”Steve解释道。

“经典的逻辑悖论，干得好，苏维埃九头蛇。”Tony嗤之以鼻。

“他们可能没怎么考虑过他们的管理者想和冬日战士成为朋友。”Sam说道，Clint哼了哼表示同意。

“看起来你就是他所需要的当头一击，Cap。”Clint说道，Steve朝他尴尬的笑了笑。

“通过我们对他大脑的扫描来看，他的大脑活性被限制了，你知道的，把有着金属手臂的超级战士装进一个狭小吵闹的舱体里进行测试。”Bruce冷静的说道，看着Bucky猛击向为测试他的力量而专门设计出的仪器，当然，他打破了它，“然而，我们能明显的检测出他大脑皮层细胞的再生机能，当他的大脑开始恢复时，他重塑自我的认识和恢复记忆都是可能的。”

“好吧，所以我们的杀手宠物有可能重新成为个真的男孩——还有什么？”Tony问道。

每个人都看向Sam。

“Okay，首先——我对此完全没有资质。”Sam说道，恼怒的叹了口气。

“现在你就打算把冬日战士和心理治疗师放在同一间屋子里？”Clint假笑着说道。

“好吧。”Sam承认道，“所以，我的非专业建议是持续的社交活动会帮助他适应。呆在Steve的身边很明显是个好的影响——他已经在独立思考他的程序并且在开始恢复记忆——但除此之外，他也应该和不同的人相处，反复向他证明他是安全的，启发他的自由意志。”

“复仇者们的睡衣晚会！”Tony欢乐的说道，拍了拍手，所有人都呻吟起来——Steve调转身体离开了房间，其他人都跟了上去，Tony怒目而视：“什么！嘿！做些什么来帮助未死的战争英雄，对吧伙计们？伙计们？”

* 

“我的管理者易受情绪影响。”当Bucky打破了另一个器械时，他告诉Natasha Romanoff——这一次大概是在测试他的每根手指头的力量，他想。

“Steve？”Natasha Romanoff刻意随意的问道。他意识到了，他决定她在某种程度上是喜欢他的，能换上任何面孔，内心却空无一物。他不认为她仍然是空洞的，只是能够适用各种场景。

“我的管理者，Steve Rogers队长。”他确认道，深吸一口气。他必须得向什么人报告，得弄清楚接下来会发生什么，“他鼓励我按照我的意愿去违背他的命令，我自己的，我概述了我的程序缺陷，他却对此表示高兴。他对代号Bucky有情感依恋，他所想要的任务参量 ‘最好的朋友’与我作为武器的设定相违背。”

“是的。”Natasha Romanoff同意道，Bucky等待着她接下来的话语，但当她没有再说什么时，他放开了他弄坏的精密器械。

“他不想让我成为武器？他易受情感影响。”Bucky坚持道。

“为什么说他易受情感影响？”她问道，Bucky把目光从放置被他毁坏的机器的桌上移开，扫视着训练室，又向上看了看主控屋，Steve和他的属下们正从中出去。

“他有情感依恋。”他最终说道，知道这只是在重复他之前的话，并不明晰。

“对谁？”

“冬日战士？”Bucky试着道，知道这个答案是错误的。Natasha摇了摇头，他恼怒的喷了口气，“对代号Bucky，最好的朋友。”

“最好的朋友是什么意思？”她问道。

“参量不明。”

“你知道不是这样的。”Natasha温柔的说道，Bucky双手抱胸，作出防御性的姿势。

“在浴室里一起刷牙，早上和晚上。吃事先未经检测的食物，几乎没有营养价值。一起看帝王企鹅，违抗命令的指示！”Bucky急促的说道，然后闭上了眼睛，他看见了更小的Steve拿着素描本在画他——昨天，多年前的战斗中，还有比战斗还早很久的之前，当他还很小的时候，“在一起，总是在一起。”

当他睁开眼睛时，Natasha朝他笑了，真正的微笑，很小但温暖而善意，他没有移开目光，这时Steve走进了房间。

“嘿，还好吗？想要尝试下墨西哥卷吗？”Steve问道，就只看向Bucky，即使Natasha还站在这里。

“什么是墨西哥卷？”他问道，Steve朝他露出明亮的笑容。

“你会爱上它们的，我得学学该怎么做，因为买这么大量的墨西哥卷会把我吃穷，等不及看你的表情了。”

Bucky意味深长的看了眼Natasha——易受情感影响——但她就只是打趣的朝他挑了挑眉毛。

“参量？”她问道。

他简短的点了点头，“明确了。”

Steve困惑的在他俩之间扫来扫去：“我错过了什么吗？”*墨西哥卷很好吃，Bucky解决了九个。

 

生活逐渐变得稳定起来，Steve不再屏息以待，发现所有的一切都是黄粱一梦，Bucky在70年前就已经死去。按照Sam的建议，其他的复仇者们开始时常在Steve的公寓里晃荡，通常就只是进行日常活动，只是现在加上了Bucky。Natasha由偶尔带着Bucky去找Bruce进行仍在持续的耐力测试，然后逐渐上升为和他对练，评估他的战斗能力。

看着他俩流畅凌厉的踢打过招，Steve忍不住想他们在一起是有多么漂亮，他俩是多么完美的契合，就像一个整体。这让他胸腔不舒服的疼痛起来。他知道他在过度补偿Bucky，通过精心制作一顿又一顿的食物，就只是为了他脸上露出的惊讶的愉悦。

同时，Tony和Clint似乎在想办法提高Clint弓箭的性能，公然喧闹，但Steve很感激这样，因为他们是在他厨房里的桌子上进行的。Bucky仍然在对除Steve、Sam和Nat之外的人保持警戒，但他有坐在桌子旁，专注的看着他们分解和组装各种零件，他们还一直在平和的讨论着。

Bruce会和Bucky坐在一起看纪录片，有关火星车或者新西兰上的不会飞的珍惜鹦鹉——他一直在小声的解说着进化论或者把一辆小车降落到另一个星球上的物理知识，用混合燃料提供能量。Bucky曾让他一起看了32次着陆月球——Steve有计数。

Sam就来玩玩，蹭吃蹭喝，怼Steve的话，偶尔温柔但坚定的问Bucky是否愿意（这很重要）加入对话。Bucky呆在Sam身边很舒适，但Steve注意到每当Sam偶尔的拍了拍Steve的肩膀或者把他拉近一个拥抱时，Bucky就会竖直的僵立起来。

这很好，从某种意义上来说，就只是和其他人呆在一起，没有世界末日或者神盾局在他耳边倒闭。Tony大声的抱怨，总是有关他创立公共楼层就是为了这个原因，但对Steve来说明明可以在自己的厨房里吃饭却要跑到6层楼外去十分愚蠢，而且还穿着睡裤。他希望现在问题解决了——他在他的厨房里发现一天早上Clint冷酷的捧着杯咖啡走进来，而Nat在朝他的头上扔套环。

在一天的最后，不管复仇者们在公寓里逗留着做什么，看纪录片或者老片子我爱露西（情景喜剧是他们认为适合冬日战士的唯一节目）都会散去，只剩下Bucky和Steve。Bucky会安静的走进浴室开始给浴缸放水，而Steve则为即将到来的痛苦考验打起精神，不是因为他不喜欢给Bucky洗头，哦，不，是因为他喜欢这样，这逐渐成为了个问题。* 

Tony Stark给了Bucky一部手机，他并没有提出什么指示，只是告诉Bucky他们的号码都存了进去，所以他没有理由不打个电话说声他在乎（不管这是什么意思）。Bucky发现他的金属手指在触屏上也可以使用，不像Steve的平板电脑，他喜欢用Steve的平板电脑在YouTube上看美国宇航局的飞船着陆的录像，YouTube就是Bucky所能熟练掌握的网络科技范围了，所以当他和Bruce一起坐在沙发上，观看一部讲述船上的人们为了某种令人费解的原因去抓很大的螃蟹的节目时，他戳了戳手机。Steve还在楼下的健身房里，他一天会花很长的时间锻炼，当早上Bucky赤裸着上身从卧室里走出来时，他总是匆匆的赶去做第一轮——即使他才和Sam跑完步。

Bucky戳了戳联系人上Bruce的名字，在沙发的末尾处，Bruce的口袋里响起了铃声，声音逐渐变大。Bucky从口袋里拿出了手机，朝着屏幕皱了皱眉，划开了电话。

“你好？”他说道，当听到他自己声音的回音时，他把它从耳边拿了开。

“电话。”Bucky说道，举起他的手机解释道。

“Cool，现在我就有你的号码了。”Bruce说道，在他那头挂断了电话，然后他在他手机里输入了几秒，一会儿后Bucky的手机震动了下，是一条短信，里面是一坨便便加一张笑脸。Bucky难以置信的看着他的手机，然后看向Bruce。

Bruce笑了起来。 * 

Nat教会了他用手机拍照，和照相机里的滤镜功能，Bucky一下就喜欢上了它，当他还是人类的时候，照相机还很重，要有缠绕起来的胶卷，需要花一笔小钱去配置。这种相机不仅拍摄及时，还能在任何他想要拍照的时候存上数千张照片，但Steve向他解释过Tony告诉过他手机和打印机可以通过无线连接，所以他可以把所有的照片都打印出来。

Bucky拍了很多城市的地平线，然后他拍了一些他金属手臂下面和背后的照片，位于他肩膀下面的那些他通常只能通过扭转身体从镜子里看到的部位。他在距离Steve眼球的两英寸距离拍了一张照，这是镜头聚焦的最近距离。

虽然他对他忘了关闪光灯感到抱歉。

他把剩有咖啡残渣的杯子和电视机里的火星车的照片打印了下来，还有Natasha精致的脚踝和装满食物的冰箱以及Steve满口意大利面条的样子，然后他把所有打印出来的照片都排成一圈，拍了一张照。

他总是热衷于守着他的手机——不是因为Bruce给他发的表情包或者Clint给他发的冷笑话，而是为了手机里的照相功能，以及里面所有的照片，只要他有手机，他就有这些记忆，不管他到哪儿他都带着它。

有关手机他第二喜欢的事是，他可以在神不知鬼不觉的情况下拍下Tony的后脑勺，然后再发给Tony，这会招致Tony长时间的诅咒，然后就总是背靠墙站。当Clint加入游戏时，这变得加剧起来。Clint会在Tony高度谨防Bucky的时候拍下他的后脑勺，然后再发给Bucky，由Bucky发给Tony，这让Tony变得越来越疑神疑鬼。

这很有趣。 * 

Bucky听过Steve和其他所有人都和Jarvis说过话。通常是当在他们健身房里，或者在医疗区内Bruce让他靠着墙壁站着，这样Jarvis就可以扫描他金属手臂和肩膀的结合点。Steve多数都用遥控器选择观看的节目，但有时候也会让Jarvis来播放，Bucky注意到Jarvis会打断训练房里的谈话，但不会在Steve的公寓里这么做。

这些还没有让Bucky想起他可以和Jarvis说话。

至少，直到一天早上。Steve似乎很匆忙的跑去健身房里锻炼，Tony坐在公寓里厨房的桌子边，摆弄着一些工具和机器，手上满是机油。

“Sir，你让我通知你，已经……”Jarvis突然说道，把沙发上的Bucky吓了一跳，他正在用手机观看猫咪把东西撞到桌下的视频。

“哦，该死，已经开始了？你说的是两个小时后。”Tony说道，打断了Jarvis，Bucky观察得出Jarvis从不会因此感到被冒犯，他仍然不太确定Jarvis是什么，除了从天花板上传来的无所不知的声音。

“你改造的回归测试运行速度增加了20%，sir。”

“因为我是个天才，耶。”Tony自言自语道，然后他看向Bucky，又看了看电梯，又看向了Bucky，犹豫不决。

“我可以自给自足，也会留在公寓里的。”Bucky简单的说道，当Steve不在时，他的身边总会有至少一个其他人，这并没有逃出他的注意。

“我的意思是，你在看视频。”Tony说道，就像这解释了所有事，“无论如何，Jarvis会看着你的，如果你需要什么就叫Jarvis，就是我的新战甲……不管怎样，Jarvis可以给你你所需要的东西。”

Tony跑进电梯，在他离去后门上响起沉重的机器锁闭的声音，留下Bucky困惑的坐在原地。Bucky看着天花板，想要弄清楚Jarvis是什么，他在哪儿。就像手机或者平板的某种电脑……但是在大厦里无处不在？

Bucky并没有深思这个，他沉默的坐了一会儿，忘记了手中的手机和猫咪，考量着这次接近网络的机会，他曾经见过Steve让Jarvis为他播放月球着陆的视频，Jarvis遵从了，Tony，不管他在哪，都会让Jarvis为他提供他手头工作的信息，或者有关他谈话的事实，或者讽刺性的让Jarvis记录下来Steve所说的让他觉得娱乐的话。

“Jarvis？”他谨慎的尝试道。

“Yes，Sergeant Barnes？”

Bucky忍住了没有瑟缩。

“代号：Bucky。”他坚定的说道。

“有什么我能帮助你的吗？”Jarvis友好的说道。

“Jarvis，谁是Steve Rogers？”他最终问道。

“简短版的履历还是完全？”Jarvis问道。

“简短版。”

“Steve Rogers队长出生于1918年纽约布鲁克林……”

简短版的履历还是很长，Jarvis在电视里用图片和视频作出补充，有骨瘦如柴的Steve，就如同在Bucky记忆里闪回的一样与现在的样子差别巨大，还有James Buchanan Barnes，图片里的人有着他的面容，只是头发更短，左臂完整，带着胜利的笑容。Jarvis概括的讲述了重生计划，107团在意大利的获救，欧洲扫除九头蛇基地和在Bucky Barnes在瑞士阿尔卑斯山脉不幸离世大概2周后，他在瓦尔基里的坠毁。

然后，他从冰冻中复活，在纽约抗击外星人（外星人！），组成了复仇者，2年后他摧毁了洞察计划，让神盾局倒闭。当他询问Bucky Barnes时，他只得到了和Steve Rogers故事相应的有限历史版本，截止他从火车上坠落“死亡”，Bucky在脑中反复思考着——他比他看起来要年老很多，他从必死无疑的坠落中存活，从历史来看，他也仍处于死亡状态。

“Jarvis，谁是冬日战士？”

这次他得到的是从1950年到1980年的一些假设和推定，包含一系列的杀戮——从Natasha提供给Jarvis想让他翻译的文件中得出的总数。当Jarvis冷静的概述着他身上经历了什么，Bucky浑身冒出冷汗——试验性的程序和折磨，他大概已经愈合了的脑叶切除手术，金属手臂的移植和摘除，直到他不再排异，药物滥用和洗脑编程。

蜷缩在沙发上，尽可能的缩小自己的存在，双眼朦胧的注视着一张他被折磨的模糊图片，这就是一会儿后Steve发现他的模样。Jarvis的语调仍然平稳，详述着各种当冬日战士反抗时所施加在他身上的惩罚。

“Jarvis，停下！”他尖锐的说道，周遭突然安静而黑暗起来，Bucky抵着膝盖试图稳定下来呼吸，Steve在他身边的沙发上坐下，把Bucky拉近他的怀抱，那种他所擅长的美妙的拥抱。

“我不记得杀过人，但我知道我做过，而你只救人。”Bucky的话语淹没在Steve被汗水湿透的T恤里，Steve闻起来很好，他总是闻起来很好，但当他从健身房出来后大汗淋漓还未洗澡时尤其的好，“我……我是坏人吗？”

“不，你不是。”Steve温柔的说道，“当你脱离他们的控制，当你有自由意志时，你总是作出正确的决定，他们没有给你选择，Buck。”

“我曾经是个孩子？”Bucky犹豫的问道——这对他似乎难以理解，Steve开始用手指梳过Bucky的头发，指甲轻柔的擦过他的头皮，让后者想要迷失在里面。

“是啊，我们是布鲁克林的两个小男孩，你总是照顾我，Buck，总是照顾所有有需要的人，真的，但由其是我，你是好人，你那时是好人，你现在也是。”

Bucky没有觉得他现在做过什么能够定义他是好人还是坏人还是其他什么——他吃Steve给他做的食物，住Steve的公寓，而Steve的朋友轮流看守他，他把脸更深的埋进Steve的身体里。

“另一个Bucky Barnes。”他迟疑道，当他停顿的时间过长时，Steve发出轻柔的声音鼓励他继续，“我不认为他会回来了，就只是我而已。”

“哦，Buck。”Steve悲伤的长叹道，“Buck，我没有在等待其他版本的你回归。是的，我想要你恢复得更好——但那意味着我想让你感到安全，感受自我，知道你是唯一一个掌握你人生的人，但我没有在等待着另一个人突然出现，来取代你。”

“但是……” 

“我不再是布鲁克林的那个小个子了，就像你也不再是他，希望我所认识的那个Bucky Barnes回来意味着忽视所有发生在你身上的事，那不……那行不通，或着说根本就不该这样。”

“那我怎么还仍然是你最好的朋友呢？”Bucky轻声道，抬起头来看着Steve。

“因为当我不再是那个小个子时，你仍然记得他，就是这样，你记得以前的我，我记得以前的你，我们仍然是最好的朋友。”

“你也是我最好的朋友？”Bucky惊讶的问道，Steve困惑的看了他一会儿。

“是的，我是你……哦该死，Bucky，我简直太笨了居然之前没有告诉你，我是你最好的朋友，你是我最好的朋友，直到生命的最后。”

* 

Steve给Tony简短的打了个电话。

“Tony，你调整了Jarvis对Bucky的权限吗？”

“当然了，队长，他不能要求有关我们的任何关键信息，大厦的，甚至敌营的，相当万无一失。”

“难道你就没有想过应该限制他接近所有的有关他脑叶切除的九头蛇文件吗？”

长时间沉默后，“呃。”Tony说道。

Steve挂了电话。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky梦到了那列火车。

他在很早的时候就醒了过来，感到浑身发冷，好冷，尽管有温暖的公寓和暖和的毛毯。Steve总是很温暖，他知道，他的新陈代谢让他的身体像火炉一样暖和。Bucky从床上滚了下去，牙关打颤，悄无声息的溜过走廊，Steve的门是开着的，当Bucky一进去他就坐了起来。

“Buck？”他问道，呓语朦胧。

“冷。”Bucky牙齿打颤的说道，不由自主的颤抖着，Steve掀开毛毯，拍了拍他身边的位置，Bucky冲向毛毯下面，想要把鼻子埋在Steve的肋骨里，把他冰冷的血肉手指伸进他髋部下面。Steve用手臂环住Bucky，喉咙里发出轻柔的声音，上下摩擦着Bucky的背部。

他这样陷入了睡眠，呼吸着Steve熟悉而温暖的气息，后者就像港湾一样的保护他。

*

他再次醒来时是在黎明时分——Jarvis将窗户关闭起来不让早晨的曦光打扰他们——Steve仍在睡觉，鼻子里发出细小的声音，他们的四肢缠在一起，Steve的手正揽着他的腰。

Bucky勃起了。

他模糊的知道这种机能，另一件他不知是怎么知道但就是知道的事，尽管九头蛇尽力让他的大脑一片空白。但自从Steve把他从冷冻舱里拉出来后，他从未经历过一次完全硬挺的勃起。Bucky非常僵硬的躺着，想知道他该怎么做，以及这是怎么发生的。他决定部分原因这就是简单的生理现象——在一具温暖而有吸引力的身体旁边醒来。

部分原因是因为Steve。

他缓慢的、小心翼翼的从Steve的胳膊下溜了开去，用枕头代替了他的身体，Steve在睡眠中抽了抽鼻子，把它抱得更近。安静的，Bucky溜回他的卧室，走进浴室里，关上了门。他考虑冲个澡，几天前他谨慎的观察过它，打开了水龙头，发现水是温暖的，水流柔和，一点也不像他记忆中冰冷刺骨的冲刷——但他没有走到水流里，而是把喷头放进了水池，让它发出声音作为掩护，以防Steve走进来。

Bucky小心的把他的睡裤褪到一半，露出他的勃起。他的老二又长又粗，血脉偾张，随着他的动作反弹拍打在他的腹部。他用金属手掌触碰着自己，指尖沿着血管上下抚摸。

这感觉很舒服。

他靠在水池上，用血肉的那只手握住他的老二，开始撸动起来，缓慢而确定——这让他喘息起来，愉悦感在他皮肤上战栗，他用另一只手覆盖上他的囊袋，金属手指捏揉着它们。这感觉……哦，这感觉非常舒服，他开始加快撸动的速度，呼吸加重，胯部上挺。

大脑里浮现出Steve嘴唇的模样，鲜红湿润，紧接着来自过去的，另一个Bucky的图像印入脑海——Steve纤细的锁骨，瘦弱的胸膛，落入眼中的金色头发，以及现在的Steve，布满美妙的肌肉线条的肩膀和胸膛，浅粉色的乳头，穿着健身服的紧致的屁股。

Bucky低声呻吟着，猛烈的射了出来，瘫靠在水池上。

那天Tony来到了公寓，很快的就被Steve拦截下来。他们在电梯旁小声的交谈了会儿，Tony一直在挥动着手臂，而Steve的脸上则满是恼怒。最终Steve似乎心软下来，双手抱臂退开一步，让Tony向正坐着的Bucky走去，后者正在看有关水獭的文件，水獭可真神奇，他们爪子拉着爪子背躺着睡觉，以防和其他水獭的散开，真神奇。

“所以，或许我搞砸了，你不应该接近那些关于你的资料，那些折磨和其他邪恶的鬼东西。”Tony说道，脸色是Bucky从未见过的严肃。Bucky越过Tony平淡的看了眼Steve。

“对于失去记忆的人来说，网络是必要的。”他生硬的说道，Steve惊讶的挑了挑眉。

“因为该死的你已经开始变得独立了，牛仔（Buckaroo）”Tony欢乐的说道——听起来像是同意，尽管他的措辞奇特，Steve没有再说什么，只是叹了口气。

“任务参量——Steve有时候会出错。”Bucky意有所指的说道，Steve翻了个白眼，Tony笑了起来，然后从口袋里摸出一张黑色的卡片来，递了过去。

“不管怎样，我诚挚的心意。就因为你被困在大厦里——虽然我们都认为在你没有被洗脑的时候，你事实上就是一只可爱的小猫咪——并不意味着你不能有些乐子。”Tony说道。

Bucky接过那张卡片，上面写着“美国运通”，上面有一连串的号码和一张芯片，它下面还有个名字。“Borky Buns先生。”Bucky读了出来，抬头看向Tony，后者正在辛苦忍笑。（译者注：Tony·真土豪·Stark给Bucky的是一张黑卡，Buns有屁股的意思）

“嗯，我不能用你的真实名字——Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers一起住在复仇者大厦？这完全就是个假名。”

“你真的只有12岁。”Steve说道，但没有涵盖什么不满。

“该教你网购了。不管你想订什么，都优先发货。你知道吗？我们就只需要在亚马逊上给你注册个账号，你可以把你想要的任何东西添加在心愿单里，Jarvis，分配个实习生或者小黄人或者什么的来监看Borky Buns的亚马逊心愿单，买下他所有添加的东西——今天我们就会给你准备好。”Tony说道，Steve看起来有些惶恐。

“Potts小姐特别吩咐过我不能再为你的’感到内疚就过度补偿，并赠送不适当的奢侈礼物’安排任何Stark工业的员工，Sir。”Jarvis回答道，听起来非常遗憾。

“这是优先发货。”Tony冷静的说道，然后笑了起来，“Steve从不让我们给他购物，得了吧，Borky，来上网吧。”

* 

不知怎么，购物在接下来的几个小时里变成了集体活动，Sam给他买了很多音乐装进他手机播放列表里，Natasha帮助他选择了更多他喜欢的衣服——和她最开始替他选的紧身牛仔和超薄T恤非常接近，因为他喜欢它们，但也选了一些非常柔和宽松的毛衣和厚实的黑色靴子以及一件漂亮的厚呢短大衣。

“美发产品。”她告诉他，在他身边的沙发上蜷缩起来，“我要改变你的生活。”

“找找羊绒毛毯。”之后Bruce提议道，探身看向Bucky的平板。他们找到了一些，Bucky最终决定的是一条令人宁静的蓝色毛毯。Bruce点了点头，“Okay，现在买15条这种的，相信我，哦哦——这是羊绒袖毯吗？给我来条。”

Tony假装对他带Bucky浏览的所有数码产品感到不满，但当Bucky选出看起来和他最近回忆起的片段里的照相用的一样的数码单反时，Bucky能够看到他眼中闪烁的激动。他也坚持让Bucky买个小型的制思乐冰机，但相反的，Steve在购物车里加了个复杂的榨汁机。

“游戏机Xbox和Wii，你需要先从玩吉他英雄和马里奥开始。”Clint说道，Nat朝他哼了哼。“怎么了？不用假吉他代替真弹吉他的现代教育是不完整的，而且他有只仿生学的手臂，想象下他弹的话会有多好。”

“你喜欢阅读吗，Bucky？”Sam问道。考虑到这个，Bucky想他可能会喜欢，曾经。

“好吧，你会爱上kindle的，能容纳上千本书籍——整个图书馆都在你的掌中，你有很多内容得赶。”

什么时候有人放起了电影，一部非常美丽的皮克斯电影，Steve数小时的沉迷在其中。所有人都伸展在Steve家的长长的，组合沙发上，或者在厨房里还有的坐在桌子上——Tony在沙发上吃爆米花，朝Steve解说着电脑动画的进展。Bruce在厨房里揉面团，取出各种异国原料来做披萨，而Clint则坐在柜台上对此虎视眈眈。Nat坐在Bucky旁边，从Tony那偷走爆米花，偶尔帮Bucky操作平板。Sam在桌子上，沉浸在他自己的平板里——当他调查出Bucky还记得哪些读物后，就开始在帮Bucky的kindle上传电子书，Steve提出了科幻小说和侦探小说。

他朝四周看去，意识到所有的人都是为了他才同聚一堂，从Steve朝外扩张。他们想要帮忙，帮他适应这个没有电椅没有洗脑的世界。Steve抬头看去，正对上Bucky的目光，他自动性的朝他温暖的笑了，仿佛只要当他看见Bucky时他就会微笑。Bucky偏了偏头，意味深长的朝四周看了看，看向这些愿意提供帮助的人——除了他们的家人，他们从未接受过这样的帮助。

Steve的笑容变大了，微微的点了点头，仿佛他知道Bucky的想法，在表示同意，他们都很幸运。

* 

晚上，在他们都吃了披萨，看了部“蒂凡尼的早餐”，因时间过晚而都散去后，Steve让自己忙碌在折叠浴室里的干净毛巾里。这让他想起Bucky住在大厦里让他们都聚了起来，这是和外星人交战以及让神盾局倒闭都没有做到的。的确，他们在一起战斗，总是会回到纽约，训练，甚至会结对出去玩，比如他和Sam或者Natasha和Clint，而Bruce则总是和Tony呆在一起。

然而有Bucky在这里，大概一个月前就只是监视而已，不知怎么的就变成了某种团体社交，他们习惯于此的速度令人惊讶。通过关怀交流来帮助Bucky调整和重塑人格，事实上加深了他们对彼此之间的关爱——让它溢于表面而不是只在战斗中痛苦的锻造。

Bucky现在正坐在浴缸里，懒散的用沾着泡泡的丝瓜络擦着他的脚趾，然后他洗干净丝瓜络上的肥皂，把它挂了起来，仍然安静的坐在泡泡中，谢天谢地泡泡遮住了他除肩膀和上胸外的大部分身体。

“你在笑。”Bucky用他柔和粗粝的声音说道，Steve放好最后一条毛巾，靠在柜台上看着他。

“我很高兴你在这里，很高兴我的朋友们也在这里，而且他们喜欢你。多数的快乐还是因为你在日渐强壮，逐渐找回自我。”

“我和他不一样。”Bucky悲伤的说道，似乎Steve弄混了。

“不——当我说找回自我时，我的意思是你更能自我作出决定，而不再害怕受到惩罚，你更会表达自己的愿望，而不是想要分辨出我的想法。我不想成为你的管理者，我想作你的朋友。”

“我有……愿望。”Bucky僵硬的说道。

“那很好。”Steve鼓励他道，但Bucky摇了摇头，心烦意乱的说道，“我不认为我的愿望能够实现。”

“你可以提出来，最坏的结果就只是被拒绝而已。”

Bucky似乎在仔细思索，而Steve跪在浴缸边为他洗头——Bucky沉入水中，让他的头发粘在他的脸上，他睁着清澈冷静的眼睛凝视着Steve的面孔。当Bucky坐起身来时，Steve试图不动声色，然后他开始给他洗起了头，但这很难，而且难度与日俱增。

Steve也有愿望。* 

大概在凌晨2点钟的时候，Bucky出现在他的门口，一如既往的安静——但Steve还是醒了，他坐了起来，睡眼惺忪的眨了眨眼睛。

“我不想再一个人睡了。”Bucky最终说道，几乎是声低喃。

Steve心想，哦，谢天谢地，但他并没有多说什么，只是侧了侧身，掀开毛毯表示欢迎。

Bucky学会了发短信，他一下就喜欢上了它。

Borky: steeb

Borky: 为什么它会自动转换成steeb

Borky: 你在训练吗

Borky: steeeeeeeebBorky: 毛毯到了，我现在是个墨西哥卷

Borky: 买一点墨西哥卷原料回来做晚餐

*

Bucky总是早于Steve醒来，这让人松了口气——他可以偷偷溜回浴室，照顾他的勃起，而不必引起什么尴尬。然后他会去厨房为他俩做好橙汁，检查Tony又为他们送了什么新式的早餐，这就是为什么他们的厨房里有个升降机。

网购带来了很多新奇的体验——羊绒毛毯非常棒——但Bucky最喜欢新的食物。Natasha似乎在和Tony进行无声的较量，给他提供最好的点心和食物，这也很棒。Clint教会了他怎么使用游戏操作柄，然后当Bucky快速的学会了吉他英雄并开始反超他的分数时，他愤恨的咒骂起来。令人惊奇的是，是Bruce在马里奥赛车中大败他们。

Bucky知道他考验期的那个月已经过去了，Tony在他金属手臂里他无法触及的地方植入了电子追踪器，Steve曾经问过Bucky是否想要探索下这个城市，去公园或者博物馆看看，但Bucky激烈的摇了摇头，这间公寓，这座大厦里面充满着既能保护他又能制止他的人，这让他感到很安全，要出去的念头让他眩晕恶心——满世界的人都可能看着他，知道他曾经一文不值。不。

取而代之的是，大厦里的其他人开始来看他；加入Steve公寓里的轻松社交活动，Bucky很确定这不再是监管。他遇到一个叫Rhodey的人，他会和Tony争吵，随意的和Bucky打招呼，而没有予以特别的关注，这很好。他遇到了Maria Hill，她用冰蓝色的目光上下打量他，然后向挑战他玩马里奥赛车，并痛揍了他一顿。

还有个叫Helen Cho的医生，Bucky允许她研究他金属手臂和肩膀相交部位上的伤疤——她小心翼翼的将其扫描，在医疗区里兴致勃勃的低哼着。但在Steve公寓里的舒适环境里，她表现得并不像是医生，而就只是朋友而已。

然后还有Pepper。

Pepper是那种Bucky想以前的他一定会被迷得神魂颠倒的优雅女士，她与生俱来的强壮和善良似乎在从她体内散发，Bucky从他们见面开始就就对她怀有敬仰——她给他带来了他父亲的怀表，是她在Stark收藏中发现的。Bucky对它并没有什么印象，只是当她把它递给他时，他发现手中的它重量很熟悉。

“谢谢你，这意味……比你的认知的更多。”Bucky说道，把它握在手里，这是他的，只有真正的人类才拥有怀表。

Steve在公寓里的某个地方，可能在第三卧室里画画（那里越来越像间画室了，因为Bucky一直在网购艺术品。）

Pepper是独自前来做的自我介绍，Bucky突然意识到他们仍然站在电梯口前。

“你想来杯思乐冰吗？”他脱口而出，因为他太他妈的喜欢思乐冰了，想要提供给她最好的。

“当然。”Pepper带着温暖的微笑说道。

一小时后Steve在沙发上发现了他们，Bucky的头枕在Pepper的腿上，因她手指梳过他头发的舒适而快要迷失，他们在沙发上交谈，思乐冰已经喝完了，Bucky把怀表一遍遍的打开，几乎因想要拥抱她而感到颤抖，或者触碰她的脸颊或者把额头贴在她的脚上，或者其他什么。这无关性欲——他知道那是什么感觉——而是想要蹭蹭她的善良和优秀。

她很敏锐，因为完美的人总是这样，她把他拉近一个深深的拥抱，让他快乐的叹息起来。她再次抚摸着他的头发，不知怎么的他开始枕着她的大腿听她述说起她的人生；Tony和钢铁侠以及满大人，在她美妙的存在中，他仔细的倾听起来。

Steve在他去厨房的途中惊讶的停了下来，长时间的看着这幕，让Bucky都开始担心他误会了什么，不过接着他笑了起来，拿出手机，拍了张照。

“我要把这个发给Tony。”他说道，按下他手机的发送键，“他不是唯一一个能拥有深刻的兄弟情的（bromance）。”

*

Tin Can（锡罐头）：你知道我花了多长时间才让Pepper给我按摩头皮的吗，你居然5分钟就得到了？

Borky:我很可爱，这是天分 *

Bucky发现了色情片。

Steve出去和Sam出去跑步了，公寓少有的空旷——难能一见的大厦里所有人都同时有自己的事情要忙，Tony曾经和Rhodey开玩笑，关于什么单身生活，他的手以及来自色情片的安慰，所以Bucky坐在他的房间里，锁上门，在他的平板上搜索起了“色情片。”

他得精炼他的搜索范围。

Sam很耐心的交过他怎么使用关键词，怎么通过增加或删除某些短语来提高搜索精确度。所以Bucky再试了次，他思考着他到底是想要什么，然后输入“罗曼蒂克色情片（romantic porn）”，这次得到的结果要更好，他浏览了几个有男女做爱的免费预告的网址，他来了兴趣，但并不浓烈，有很多的视频都有对女性侮辱的画面。他思考着之前和Maria谈论的女权发展史，试着搜索起来“女性罗曼蒂克色情片”。

更有趣的是——有很多网站是女同的，有些是异性的，男女地位更加平等，有些是女性作为dom的，Bucky隔着裤子揉捏起他硬起来的老二，仍然不是……不是他想要的？

他搜索起了“男性罗曼蒂克色情片”。

成功了。*Borky：你什么时候回来Steeb：大概四点，怎么了，出了什么事吗？Borky：没什么，就只是好奇而已Borky：如果你要提前回来的话告诉我一声*

Bucky非常确信如果没有血清加强愈合作用，他的老二会起泡的，他自撸了太多次。这些钙片……这些钙片令人难以置信的激起性欲，而且还富有教导意义，在有关性爱技术方面。他把他最喜欢的钙片在平板里做了标签，一旦Steve离开公寓他就把自己锁在他之前的卧室里，观看它们，然后频繁激烈的射了出来，以至于他视觉都变得不清晰起来。

他也买了玩具，包裹上不加描述的送给“Borky Buns”。Steve已经习惯Bucky从亚马逊上买各种古怪的小玩意，以至于他对多了几个包裹连眼睛都不眨一下。同时Bucky在做试验——最开始就只把手指伸进他的屁股里，当他的手指第一次刮过他的前列腺时，他发出了不体面的声音。

然后他逐渐进步到用肛塞和假阳具，赤裸的躺在床上，一边看着钙片一边在它们上面操着自己，发出愉悦的长长的呻吟。他最爱的视频是一个金发肌肉男操着一个稍微更矮的深发男人——一个有爱情韵味的视频，里面的两个人抱着彼此，激烈的亲吻和做爱，仿佛他们为彼此而深陷绝望。Bucky完全知道为什么他喜欢这个，为什么它才放到一半的时候就能让他射出两次来。

他真的有考虑过简单的把平板上的视频往Steve面前一递，说：“我想要这个。”但他决定他还是需要更多的网络。

当Steve和其他人一致决定他可以看除纪录片和迪士尼电影外的电影时，他发现爱情故事是所有电影里的主要构成，不管是动作片还是喜剧片。

网络。

“我明天想和你一起出去，在你跑步的时候。”一天晚上泡澡的时候Bucky告诉Steve。  
Steve正在给Bucky涂抹某种很好护发素，是Nat按照Bucky的发质推荐给他的，他往后一坐，非常克制的不朝水面看去，因为现今Bucky在水里最爱的休闲方式就是尽可能快的消灭所有的泡泡，这让Steve能够很清晰的看到他赤裸的柔韧躯体。  
“同我和Sam一起？出去……大厦？”他谨慎的问道。  
Bucky点了点头，双手向前交握，做了个长长的拉伸，背部肌肉起伏。Steve注视着，他可真美，哪怕是他金属肩膀周围的伤疤也似乎只是在增加他的美感。  
“你说过我应该尝试着走出去，融入这个世界。”Bucky说道，Steve的确说过。  
“我们，嗯……早上早起很难受。”Steve说道，然后因他愚蠢的话语而瑟缩了下，Bucky每天早上都比他起得早，没有一次例外，然后消失在他自己卧室里的浴室里，Steve到现在还猜不透其中的原因。  
Bucky平淡的斜睇了他一眼，“跑完后我要吃薄饼，要加巧克力屑和枫糖浆的。还要吃培根和柠檬。”他想了一会儿，“还要华夫饼。”  
“Okay，Buck。”Steve微笑着说道，因为他无法抑制他的笑容，“你早上加入晨跑，然后我们去吃一顿全是糖分只含一点蛋白质的早餐。”  
*  
跑步很无聊。   
他们先是走着去的公园，因为Sam说没有人可以在不是紧急情况下表现得像个超级士兵一样，把人们撞倒， 而且除此之外，这简直就是在炫耀。Bucky正穿着Steve的跑裤和跑鞋，但他上身穿的是一件自己的T恤，因为即使Steve有着不可思议的胸肌，但Bucky的金属肩膀仍对他衣服的线缝仍是个威胁。Bucky在外面加了件连帽衫，因为他对温度的感知是正常的，而Steve则穿着T恤就走进了清晨的寒冷中，就好像他的内在温度感知系统受损了。  
“如果你敢说一次在你的右边的话，我就要合法的摧毁你的思乐冰机。”当他们在公园外做拉伸时，Sam告诉他，Steve咧嘴一笑。Bucky惊恐的看着Sam，他甚至都不知道他在说什么，但Sam在以思乐冰机作威胁。  
他们沿着主路旁蜿蜒的小道以轻松的速度开始跑了起来——Bucky从Steve那里得知他一般会先和Sam一起跑个几英里，然后再开始加速，加很多的速，绕着公园中的一个水库跑几圈，然后再加入Sam，陪他跑完他的最后一程。  
Sam和Steve都朝他投来担忧的目光，仿佛呆在外面会让他的不安发作，但Bucky发现出来并没有影响到他。周围没有人，他的长衣袖大致的掩饰了他的金属手臂，所有的一切都很不错，不错的树、不错的新鲜空气、不错的鸟鸣。  
但很无聊。  
在2英里后他就感到无聊了，一直跟在Sam和Steve身旁跑着。Sam的呼吸平稳，但他已经开始有点显露出维持呼吸稳定的压力来了，而他和Steve两个人的呼吸则是完全没有任何变化。  
“你们每天都这样？”他怀疑的问着他们。Sam快速的扫了他一眼，然后继续专注于他前方不远处的小道上。某种集中注意力的技巧？  
“嗯呐。”他喘气着说道，继续跑步。  
“就像，每周的每一天？”Bucky问道，Sam再次扫了眼他，然后似乎觉得并不需要这样，继续把注意力集中到了小道上。在他身边，Steve像个傻瓜一样的笑了起来。  
“嗯呐。”他咕噜道，听起来有点恼怒，大概是因为同时要和身边的Bucky说话并且要专注于眼前的什么东西太难了。  
Bucky一个空翻来到了前面，然后开始在Sam的前面朝后跑向他，让他们的对话对Sam来说容易点，“但是为什么呀？”  
“哦，不，哦，你见鬼的别再这么做了，一个超级英雄混蛋我能忍受，但我不会再容忍这个了。”Sam大吼道，快速的向后转过身，朝他们来的方向跑去。Steve开始爆发出大笑来，躺倒在身边的草丛里，抓住自己的衣服。  
Bucky停了下来，完全弄不清楚状况，“Steve？我做了什么吗？”  
Steve朝空中挥了挥手，仍然笑得喘不过气来，所以Bucky坐在了他身边的草丛上。当Steve停下来不再像个笨蛋一样嗤笑时，他先擦了擦眼角的泪水才回答道，“Buck，你才在Sam前面往回跑，好像它不值一提，但Sam已经达到了最快速度。”  
Bucky睁大了眼睛：“那不是最快速度，那就是慢跑而已。”  
“你和我，”Steve说道，在他俩之间挥了挥手，“是被强化过的。是的，那不是你的最快速度，也完全不是我的，但对于Sam来说这绝对不是慢跑。而且他，额，可能对被强化过的人戳他痛处有点敏感。”  
有一阵的沉默。  
“你戳他痛处了，对吧？”Bucky平淡的问道。  
“Yep。”Steve说道，一下子躺在草坪上再次笑了起来，“然后你无意识中又这么做了！”  
Bucky叹了口气，坐在Steve旁的草坪上，后者还在吃吃的笑着。Steve笑起来的时候看着很棒，Bucky意识到他还没有见过他这样，没见过他如此开怀大笑——只有过挖苦的冷笑和一点讽刺的哼笑。他的整张脸都洋溢着快乐；眼睛挤成一团，暗色的睫毛几乎遮住了他的蓝眼。他看起来很美。Bucky闪回的记忆里也有过这样的画面，但那更像是一张凝固的图片——小小的Steve，难以置信的年轻，同样的这般笑着，他瘦弱的身体在地板上的沙发垫上缩成一团。  
“别伤到了自己，punk，哮喘可不管你觉不觉得那很有趣。”Bucky突然说道，不知道这话是从哪里冒出来的，还有这突然的拖腔拖调的口音。  
Steve屏住了呼吸，所有的笑声都消失了，有一瞬间Bucky以为他搞砸了一切，让那小部分的过去的Bucky显现出来，但Steve只是朝他缓慢而愉悦的微笑了起来。  
“Okay，Buck，不管你说什么。”他说道，坐了起来，把头发上的树叶拨弄下去，“现在想要开始真正的跑步吗？”  
*Tin can：Steve接电话   
Tin Can：Steve停下来不要在公园里和你男朋友玩酷跑了，新闻上在播放你们。  
Sammibirb: 我才让你们离开我视线两分钟，你们就在vine上到处都是了（译者：vine是Twitter收购的一个发布短视频的软件，有谁知道汉语一般怎么称呼它吗？） *   
现在回想起来，Steve不得不承认，他们大概是做得有点过火了。那种难以置信的自由的感觉——在清晨的曦光中沿着中央公园几乎空无一人的道路跑步。公平的说，是Bucky先挑起的，越过公园的长椅，跳过一个又一个木板，做个空翻，然后及时的抓住树枝，轻松的晃荡到细小的树尖上，保持平衡，朝Steve得意的笑了起来。  
他小小的竞争心被激了起来。  
现在他俩正站在大厦Steve的客厅里，吃着他们的第三个百吉饼，和Tony、Pepper、Sam一起看着屏幕里他们模糊的视频。他俩上了所有早间节目的滚动条，“美国队长和另一个神秘的超级士兵？”，一个节目主持人，她是个面色红润的金发女人，正笑着表示那个拥有金属手臂的“神秘”超级英雄可以随时lap她（译者：lap有大腿，舔食，跑步超过一圈等各种意思，这里应该是第二种意思）Steve感到自己的脸变红了。  
“那是什么意思？”Bucky用低沉的声音问道，把百吉饼塞进他的嘴里。他的头发正散开着，但在屏幕的视频里它们被松散的扎在马尾辫里——露出他刀削般的下颚和罪恶的颧骨。他的袖子向上挽在手上，金属手臂被视频拍了进去，在晨光里闪着光。  
“意思是她喜欢你梦幻的脸蛋儿，无袖Buck。”Tony干冷的说道，“关掉它，Jarvis。”  
屏幕变黑，Sam朝他俩露出个假笑，而Pepper只是对他们优雅的微笑道：“当然，Stark工业会提供全部的媒体和公关部门支持，但你们得决定要怎么处理这个。如果Bucky想要更多的融入公众——顺便一提，我认为这很棒——公开他的真实身份，虚构一个故事，或者对此完全不置一词都可以，各有利弊。”  
Bucky只是面露困惑，还带有点不安，Steve叹了口气。  
“谢谢你，我认为我和Bucky需要先讨论一下，然后再给你反馈。”  
那天直到晚上他们才开始谈论这个话题。Steve决定让Bucky考虑其可能导致的后果，或许问些问题，但直到他们都准备好要睡觉了他才提出来。他们肩并肩的刷了牙，已经换上了睡裤，现在和Bucky同床而眠变得难以置信的家常，以至于让Steve的感到喉咙发疼。他正靠在枕头上捧着书，但Bucky并没有像往常一样拿出kindle来进行他们睡前安静的阅读时光。他侧躺着，枕着血肉的手臂，看着Steve。  
“如果我告诉世界我是他——Bucky Barnes——他们就会期待我像他一样。”过了一会儿Bucky说道，Steve把书放到了一旁。  
“我们可以不告诉世界全部的真相——你被九头蛇俘虏，并被做了实验。我们可以说你是Bucky，也可以不说。不管怎样我们都可以解释说他们在你身上施加的折磨影响了你的记忆。”他最终说道，每当他提到九头蛇时，他总是对Bucky这么小心翼翼——Bucky更想要Steve能够显示出一些愤怒来。  
“我是他，但我不是。我不记得作为他的时候了。”Bucky说道，咬着嘴唇。  
“你不必记得。”Steve温柔的说道，“你仍然拥有Bucky Barnes的本质——善良、有趣、美好。他们抹掉了你的记忆，但他们无法抹去你的人格，他们从没有真正做到过。我不会回到过去，抹掉历史，让你变成那个我在40年代认识的人。事情不应该这样发展，这样有辱于你身上所发生的和你所战胜的一切，你是Bucky Barnes——那个从九头蛇里幸存下来的他，你就是我所喜欢的你。”  
Bucky沉默了很长一段时间，似乎沉浸在自己的思维里——灯光为他脸颊旁的栗色头发和下巴上的胡茬镀上了一层暖黄。他很美，Steve想着，几近不真实，在他们都死去并分离了70年之久后，他们再次相聚，Steve爱他，爱到发疼。  
“我想要……我想要告诉别人你找到了我，你带我回家了。”Bucky最终说道。  
“好的……好的，Buck。”Steve说道，喉咙哽咽。  
当他们关上灯时，Bucky钻进了他的臂弯，当Steve用手指梳过他柔软松散的头发时，他发出了满足的声音。  
*   
Bucky梦到了复仇者们在实验室里把他从冷冻舱里解冻的场景，在他的梦中，他仍然击穿了狭小的玻璃窗户打开了门，但当他从冷冻舱里跌出来时，一双强而有力的手臂接住了他，当他抬起头来时，他认出了Steve。  
“Steve。”他说道，Steve笑了。  
“Steve，我以为你会更矮（I thought you were smaller）”Bucky说道，“Steve，我准备好回家了。”因为Steve总是他的家。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天下午他们聚集在复仇者大厦的记者室里。Bucky正坐在发言台的后面，但多数的照相机仍是朝着他的方向，在他把双手放在大腿坐着时，记者们随意的拍着照。他蓝色亨利衫的衣袖卷了起来，露出他的金属手臂。当Steve在麦克风前清了清嗓子时，所有的镜头都转向了他。

“昨天早上我和我的朋友一起跑了步，然后……你们已经看了新闻。”Steve平淡的说道，房间里响起些许笑声。Steve停顿了下转头确认Bucky的状态，在他身后，Sam正把手放在Bucky肩膀上安慰性的捏了捏，然后Steve转过头来继续面对记者们，“他被强化过，从……我们昨天稍微的跳来跳去从可以看出。”

Steve有点脸红，镜头闪光灯四起。

“我会告诉你们有关的我朋友，他最近正在康复。正如你们所知，几个月前复仇者在亚利桑那州打击了一个九头蛇基地。请等我说完。”Steve说道，向一位正从椅子上站起身来准备问问题的记者抬了抬手，“我们发现了一个冷冻舱，我们相信它是在苏联垮台时从俄罗斯转移到美国九头蛇爪牙中的。然而它的技术出现了故障，九头蛇再也没能解冻里面冰冻着的强化过的那个人。”

照相机突然快速的转向了Bucky开始拍摄，后者正在努力的不要瑟缩，因此他把目光专注在Steve的身上，后者朝他微微笑了，然后继续说道：

“这个人被九头蛇折磨、洗脑、被做人体实验。他是个为国作出了巨大贡献的美国士兵，然后他被改造成了情报部门所知的冬日战士。我们有他作为冬日战士时被强迫、折磨、身心虐待的细节记录——请先别提问！”在有些记者开始站起身来叫他名字时，Steve大声说道。

“在复仇者大厦里和我们共同生活了几个月后，他逐渐恢复了自我认知和自主意识，他在这方面已经取得了巨大的进步，甚至于昨天他都想要和我一起出去跑步。”Steve露出丝微笑，眼中有些湿润，“当我们首次把他从冷冻舱里放出来时，我不——我完全不知道他是谁，有时候我仍然觉得这不是真实的。”

Steve转向他，作为暗示，Bucky站了起来，走过去站在发言台后他的身边。Steve很明显在极力抑制住不要哭，用手揽着Bucky的肩膀。Bucky不知道面对着这样赤裸的情感流露应该做些什么，或许一个拥抱。但他们正在新闻发布会的中央，或许等会儿再拥抱。

“我曾以为他在70年前坠崖死亡。”Steve对着麦克风轻声说道，所有的记者都安静下来，期待性的向前倾斜，“他是我最长久的朋友，Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes。”

有片刻的沉默，然后房间里突然爆发出喧闹声，房间里的所有记者和摄影师都争先恐后的站起身来，大喊着问题，Steve的名字，甚至是Bucky的名字，Steve忽视了他们，而是转过身面向Bucky，把他拉入一个非常棒的肋骨相撞的拥抱，Bucky回抱了他，鼻子埋在他的颈窝，深吸了口气，就这样冷静了下来。他不想放开手，但记者们还没有停止喊声。

当他们转身面向记者们开始回答问题时，Bucky很庆幸今早Pepper和她的公关团队有帮助他的准备过。

“Sergeant Barnes，在21世纪和队长重聚的感觉怎么样？”

“嗯，和我以前所习惯的有很多不同，但我有Steve，这就是全部我所需要的。”他说道，倾身靠近麦克风，但靠得有点太近了，以至于他的声音又大又带着杂音，让他快速缩了回去。

“美国队长，美国政府会会因冬日战士的暗杀名单起诉他吗？”某个混蛋问道，举起他的手机显示出一些神盾局的文件。他们那天早上已经看过这些了——里面并没有多少内容，多数都是些怀疑。

“孩子，你是在问我美国政府是否会起诉美国历史上服役时间最长的战俘，那个经受了各种的折磨，你甚至都无法一次性看完他的所有被折磨的材料的人？”Steve冷酷的问道，目光犀利坚硬。那个记者坐了回去，Steve点了点头，“我把话明说，Bucky Barnes在复仇者和Stark工业所提供的巨大帮助和大量资源下才逐渐恢复，如果任何政府官员想要来谈论下他作为战俘的时光，我们很乐意提供我们手头上的所有材料。”

“是啊，你个该死的混蛋。”在他们身后Sam压低声音说道。

“Bucky，对于你被囚禁的期间，你还记得些什么吗？”另一个记者大声问道，Bucky眨了眨眼，Pepper建议过他们需要让记者们站在他们这方——让他们一下把Bucky的经历塑造成一个无辜而悲惨的故事。但甚至是Pepper也没有预料到这会发生得如此之快。

“我几乎什么都不记得了。”Bucky诚实的说道，“他们会……有一把椅子，不管什么时候我清醒过来，他们就会把我放到上面，他们会使用某种电击——我看过有关的纸质材料，我并不记得这些——他们会洗掉我的记忆。那很疼，我记得这个。然后他们会把我冷冻起来，我记得那种感觉，就像死去一样，每一次都这样。”

房间里陷入一阵恐怖的沉默。

“你还记得美国队长吗？”一个女人问道，她看起来如果答案是否定的话她似乎就会哭出来。

“Stevie是我唯一记得的事。”Bucky微笑着说道，用手肘撞了撞Steve，“我记得他是小个子的时候，就那么小小一点，总是吵架打架，现在还是个笨蛋……我想？大概是个笨蛋，我不认为你在这点上能长大。”

“有什么特别的人帮助你恢复吗，某个幸运女孩？”有人问道，从他的口吻中可看出这是个轻佻矫情的问题，他大概是某个小报或者娱乐新闻的人。

“嗯，不。”Bucky说道，倾身向麦克风靠近了些，“我是gay。”

有一瞬间，房间里惊讶得都安静了下来，与之相配的是Steve脸上明显的惊讶。然后大家全都喊起了他的名字，他们都站了起来，照相机闪着光。Bucky看向一边，Natasha正朝他自豪的微笑着，Pepper穿过他们，来到麦克风前面，喊道新闻发布会的时间结束了。

“你喜欢女士。”在他和Bucky一回到公寓Steve就说道，他感到他的整个世界都在旋转，他曾所确定的所有事情都是错的。Bucky瘫倒在沙发上，面露困惑。  
“开始了，现在就开始了。”Natasha对着手机小声说道，她成功的在电梯关门前和他们一起挤了进去的——她在和谁打电话？——把手机伸向他们。手机屏幕上显示的是Clint，想要不在所有队员面前讨论这个话题的努力都白费了。  
“我是gay，Steve。”Bucky说道，平静的看着他，“不管以前的Bucky说了什么，不管他做了什么去迎合当时——我100%是gay。”  
“Oh my god！”Steve听到Tony细小的声音从手机里传来。  
“你……你从未在外面过过夜。”Steve意识到，声音低了下去，带着丝惊讶，“你每晚都带不同的女孩出去，但你总是会回家。”  
“我不……我不记得这个了。”Bucky说道，微微低下了头，“我只是……我对女性完全没有任何性欲，这就是我所知的。”  
“嗯，那样……我的意思是，不管怎样它也没改变什么。”Steve说道，这完全是在撒谎，Natasha哼了哼，似乎在强调他的谎言，“你知道不管怎样，我都会支持你，在你身边，当然……”  
“Oh. My. God。”手机里传来Tony 喃喃的声音，他这次说这句话的感觉似乎在暗示Steve绝对搞砸了什么。  
“你呢，Steve，我们在分享。”Natasha不耐烦的打断道，“弯的，直的，还是两者之间……”  
“嗯，双，我猜。”Steve说道，感到自己脸红起来，因为是的，现在他已经打破了以往瞒着队友的风格。  
Bucky缓慢的抬起了头，朝Steve露出丝害羞的微笑——只是嘴角的微微上弯。这让Steve的心跳加快，他十分确信他的双手变得无力，软软的垂在他的身侧。Bucky朝他缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，舔着下唇。Steve当机了。  
“哦，别这样！”Clint在手机另一侧大叫道，然后Natasha关了电话。这足以使Steve回魂了，他露出个大大的假笑。  
“有人想要吃披萨吗？我要出去散步，散步加买披萨，Okay。”他快速的说道，转过身去离开了房间。  
*他在散步时给Sam打了个电话。  
“那是Bucky，我的意思是，首先，我怎么会不知道？而且操，我想Bucky知道我……我……”他喃喃道，沿着曼哈顿的人行道漫无目的的走着。  
“我们应该跳过你们两个已经在一张床上睡了几个月的部分吗？”Sam冷淡的问道。  
Steve咬着嘴唇没有说话。  
“嗯，你认为他会回应你吗？”Sam问道。  
Steve犹豫着说道，“我只是，我的意思是，这样会占……”  
“如果你要说你会占他便宜，停下来。”Sam打断道，语调严厉，“只要你们俩都乐意，没有谁是被强迫的，不管你俩选择什么都是完全可以的。”  
“但他不……”  
“Steve，你不能告诉他他有自由意志，他有权利去选择，但性除外。”Sam强调道，Steve在街上停了下来专注听着，“当他才从冷冻舱里出来是另一回事，但现在他有能力拒绝，那他同样也有能力同意。”  
电话里长时间的保持着沉默。  
“当我们还是孩子时，我就想要他。”Steve轻声说道。  
“但是现在，你该死的害怕你真的得到了他。”Sam总结道，Steve笑出了声，点了点头，即使Sam看不见他，“回去，和你的男孩做些正常的事情，不管是什么，顺其自然，但今晚不要来打扰我，我有约会。”  
“谁？”Steve问道，有点不满他之前居然不知道。  
“Maria。”Sam梦幻般的说道，“她会有十二种方式踢我的屁股，我有点期待了 。”  
“Okay，信息量太大，但是玩的开心，你们两个都是我最喜欢的人，你们会有个漂亮的Baby的。”Steve说道，在电话的另一端微笑起来。  
“我们当然会有漂亮的Baby。”Sam说道，“现在，去散散步，如果需要的话理清下思路，但是接着去找你的男孩，之后不要告诉我任何恶心的细节。开玩笑的，我想要知道一切。”  
*  
在Steve离开后，Bucky皱着眉头看向Natasha。  
“嗯，舔嘴唇不管用。很明显这会使他直接当机。”她说道，若有所思的用手指拍着她的下巴。  
“很明显直接把钙片给他看要效率得多。”Bucky固执的说道。  
“是啊，但那更像是第二次约会做的事。”Natasha说道，从沙发垫里随意的挖出了平板，“让我想想，我想看网上会怎么看你丢下你是gay的炸弹。我猜它比你作为死去的战俘回归和拥有金属手臂的被洗脑杀手要更吸引眼球。”  
一会儿后，她发出声最古怪的声音。  
“事实上这是最棒的。”Natasha在沙发上说道，平板举在面前，Bucky朝她眨了眨眼，他正坐在沙发的另一侧看新闻——全是关于他是gay的事。  
“什么？”他问道。  
“你和Steve，有人萌你们。”Natasha诡笑着说道。  
“什么。”Bucky说道。  
她没有说话，而是递过了平板。屏幕上显示着什么叫汤不热的东西，上面有动态图——gifs？——新闻发布会上的他和Steve。相视而笑、拥抱、触碰着对方的手臂，Bucky给Steve一肘子，所有的小动作放在一起，与一系列其他图片合在一起，那些他们的其他互动，温柔对视。当Bucky宣布他是gay时，Steve瞬间露出的惊讶和……希望的表情。  
这可不……这看起来可不柏拉图，当你把它们放在一起时。  
他浏览着，他看见了二战时的Bucky Barnes，和Steve肩撞着肩，因他说的什么话而发笑。有些图片他穿着制服，旁边是Steve的图片，上面或者下面再配有诗意的文字。更多的图片，仍然是在新闻发布会上的，Steve转身朝Bucky微笑的特写——半是快乐半是渴望的表情，在下面有人写道，“队长的表情。”  
另一张图片，在Bucky说他是gay时Steve脸上的表情，混合着完全的惊讶和希望，有人在下面评论道“队长完全不知道对吧”  
“这……这是什么？他们是谁？”Bucky半是惊恐的问道，把平板递回了Natasha。  
“他们是……汤不热上的人，我不知道，那些关心的人，你看。”她说道，在平板里输入了些什么，然后再次递给Bucky，“你火了。”  
有关他的帖子，有些贴子是他的图片，有的在下面还写着：“不惜一切代价保护Bucky Barnes”，有时候前面会有各种图标，有的没有；有些帖子称呼他“恢复的萌萌小狗（smol recovery puppy）”或者“gay冬日宝宝（gay winter baby）”；有些帖子就只是穿着制服的他的照片，上面写着：“我们值得的代表，谢谢你Bucky Barnes。”  
“哦。”他的呼吸变得不稳，继续浏览者一个又一个的帖子，它们很……好，他从未见过的陌生人，希望他健康安全。  
“是啊。”Natasha狡黠的说道，“Steve也火了，顺便说一句，多数是因为他看你的表情。”  
Bucky继续浏览，长时间沉默后，“我该怎么申请汤不热？”*   
therealbvckybarnes:   
[Bucky微笑.jpg]谢谢每一个支持我的人，爱你们！！！  
buckmeister2000回复：  
真的是他？操操操我认为真的是他  
cpt-beve-and-sgt-stucky回复：  
我勒个去他在汤不热快点把美队的小黄文都藏起来  
therealbvckybarnes回复：  
不等等我想看   
*   
Borky: 你还好吗？  
Borky:我很确定出去买个披萨不会花4个小时  
Borky: 是因为我说我是gay吗？  
Steeb: 不，哦，天啊，不是的，Bucky，只是新闻发布会上发生了太多，我在回家的路上了，大概20分钟到。

当Steve再次羞怯的进入公寓时，他发现客厅里一片黑暗，不得不跟着从浴室里传来的微弱水花声朝里走去。哦，不，哦，不，他不知道他现在可以处理这个，推开浴室的门，他不知道他可以处理……  
Bucky正在浴缸里，烛火为他的皮肤镀上一层暖黄的微光，头发湿润，披散在他润湿的肩膀，他闲散的靠在水里，金属手指拨弄出细小的水花，浴缸里的泡泡尚未被他消灭。他看起来可真美，真实而鲜活，Steve第一百次感谢他的幸运，如此幸运的能够再次拥有他，他本不应感激Bucky必须经历的洗脑和折磨才能幸存的，但他仍然如此。  
Steve一定发出了声响，或者Bucky感受到了敞开的门带来的气流，因为他探寻的抬起了头，当他看见Steve时，他露出了丝慵散的笑容。Bucky把目光投向他们留在浴室让Steve为他洗头时可以坐的椅子，然后朝Steve挑了挑眉，就像是个挑战。两人之间的氛围比他们平日里的洗澡时光要紧张，Steve在想他是否是唯一一个察觉到的。尽管如此，他还是走进了浴室，把门在身后关上，把椅子拉到了浴缸旁。  
“蜡烛是新的。”他沙哑的说道，坐在了椅子上。洗发水和护发素在浴缸上的小架子里，所以Steve必须向前倾身才能取到它们。  
“闻起来不错。”Bucky柔和的说道，在水汽氤氲里，Steve可以闻到茉莉和丁香，蜡烛闻起来像是赤素馨花，Bucky喜欢混合的味道。  
Steve看着架子上的洗发水和护发素，试图为接下来会发生什么鼓起勇气。在早上他们可以谈话，但现在不得不为Bucky洗头，而他会发出柔软舒适的细小声音，追逐每一处触碰，然后Steve会尴尬的勃起，并强迫自己结束接触。  
他咽了咽口水，伸手去拿洗发水。  
电光火石间，Bucky用金属手臂抓住了他的手腕，猛地一拉，把尴尬的倾身越过浴缸的Steve拽进了水里，Steve惊讶的叫了出声，撞进了热水……以及Bucky的身上……用他全身的重量，水从浴缸里溢出，泡泡流满地板，Bucky继续出其不意的用脚勾住Steve的膝盖，把他完全的带进了浴缸里，所以Steve正和他胯部相抵，全身覆盖在Bucky身上。  
Steve惊讶的眨了眨眼，下意识的想要从Bucky赤裸的身体上支起身来，Bucky用他的血肉手掌捧着Steve的脸颊，嘴角弯起丝微笑，“你个笨蛋。”Bucky钟情的说道，亲吻起他。  
Steve僵住了，Bucky柔软的嘴唇压着他的，胡茬刮过他的脸颊，然后Bucky的舌头扫过Steve的下唇，让后者在这个吻里呻吟起来，身体沉进水里，压在了Bucky身上。Bucky愉悦的哼了哼，舌头探进Steve的嘴唇，双腿交缠在Steve的胯部，又向上挂在了他的背上，水拍打在浴缸的边缘。  
“Buck，Bucky。”Steve抵着他的嘴唇呻吟道，Bucky把他拉得更近，含住他的双唇烙下一个灼热的吻。  
Steve的大脑在旋转，双手不知道要做些什么——身下的Bucky全身赤裸，正缓慢的舔弄着他的舌头，品味挑逗，Steve想永远这么亲吻下去，又深又饥渴，感受着呼吸时气息的喷洒，而Bucky在把他变硬的老二挺向Steve的胯部。  
Bucky的手抓住Steve的T恤下摆，Steve用手撑着浴缸底部，抬起身来让Bucky可以把他浸湿的衣服换着手臂脱下来，肌肤相亲的感觉如此震颤，当金属拇指抚摸过他的乳尖时，他发出声压抑的呻吟。  
Bucky用他双腿的力量将他俩像木桶一样翻了个个儿，把Steve压在身下，坐了起来，骑在Steve的胯部。他润湿的头发垂落在脸前，遮住了他的双眼，在他俩之间，他硬挺的老二在水里微微颠动，头部泛着紫红色。Bucky的金属手掌沿着Steve的胸膛仔细的向下抚摸，感受着上面每一处肌肉的凹陷和曲线，这让Steve第一次意识到他从未见Bucky对待他的两只手臂有任何区别——因为金属的手臂也是他的，即使是由九头蛇所铸而成。  
“我爱你，每一个版本的你。”Steve脱口而出，再也无法抑制，“每一个版本，但由其是现在，就只是你。”  
Bucky微微一笑，突然显露出羞涩来，被水雾朦胧，他的一根手指触碰到Steve牛仔裤的纽扣，“我也爱你。”他简单的说道，歪了歪头，“我想要我们的关系中包含性爱，拜托了，我把一些钙片添加了书签，如果你想要些视觉参考的话。”  
Steve呛出一丝笑，因为当然了Bucky一直在做视觉参考，“我想我们能弄明白。”Steve不假思索的说道，虽然……“我从没和男人做过。”  
“我不记得和任何人做过。”Bucky单肩耸了耸，说道。他用金属手指解开了Steve牛仔裤的纽扣，“我完全不知道该怎么和你开始性爱，所以我给Tony看了一些，但他说把放着钙片的平板递给别人看是要守规矩的。”  
这次Steve真笑了起来，虽然有些气喘吁吁，因为Bucky正在轻松的解开他的拉链，一齿接一齿，“为什么给Tony看？”  
“Jarvis说Tony在和Pepper确定单一关系之前，有过很多风流往事。但他接着制作出了 68页的攻略文档，指导我们该怎么互诉衷肠，然后Natasha就接手了。”  
“她……是啊，这更好，Natasha大概要比Tony好，她说了什么？”Steve问道，试图将注意力放在谈话上，而不是Bucky正把他湿润的牛仔裤拉过他的胯部，奇慢无比的。  
“向你展现我的感受。”  
“我的感受是……我为你痴迷，Buck，我一直都想向你展现。”Steve低语道。  
然后Bucky倾身靠向他，他的长发垂落在他俩脸旁，就如私密的幕帘将他俩与外界隔离。“你是我的家，Stevie。”他低喃着回答道，同偶尔一样，一点布鲁克林的口音悄然显现，他轻柔的把一个吻贴在Steve的嘴唇，“我们现在能做爱了吗？”  
“天啊，是的。”Steve动情的说道，用上半身的力量坐起身来，直到他俩再次亲吻在一起，饥渴黏糊，Bucky仍骑在他的大腿上。Steve意识到，Bucky正显示出他的自主——Steve一直都在担心占他的便宜，但这是Bucky啊，一如始终的强壮而漂亮，重塑了他的身体和人生。

Bucky把他拖出了浴缸，他俩一起努力将Steve湿润的牛仔裤和内裤剥去——有一瞬间Bucky就这么弯着身体，似乎全然忘记了他在做什么，而就只是盯着在他脸颊旁颠动着的Steve硬挺的老二。他猛的向前低头，舌头扫过Steve老二的头部，Steve发出声扼噎的尖叫，一把把Bucky拽直，拖进了卧室。  
他俩撞进了床单，浑身湿漉漉的，Bucky的头发粘连在他的两颊上，Steve想要亲遍他的全身，想要啃咬他的颧骨和他肋骨四周的皮肤，想要触碰Bucky的每一寸肌肤，来感受他的真实。  
“你想得太多。”当Steve因惊奇而愣住的时间过长时，Bucky冷淡的说道，一把掀倒Steve让他趴躺着，肩膀挤进了后者的大腿间，分开他的双臀，在他屁股上长长的舔了一下。  
“Buck！” Steve尖叫了起来，因为这不是……这不可能……  
Bucky再做了一次，这次慢得多，用他的舌面从他的囊袋上舔到他的后穴，再到他臀缝间敏感的皮肤，所有的思维立刻飞到九霄云外，因为老天这感觉太棒了，Bucky抓住他的髋部，凑得更近，用舌尖挑逗着他的后穴，让Steve呻吟起来，磨蹭起床单。然后感觉变得越来越好——Bucky发出愉悦的细小声音，舔弄着Steve的屁股，舌头画着圈，刺戳着他的后穴，直到他的括约肌开始放松，让他的舌尖能伸进Steve的屁股，让他可以用舌头操着他。口水顺着流了出来，把Steve的囊袋变得又湿又黏，他老二的前液渗进了床单，Steve非常确信他能就这么射出来，只需要再多一点刺激。  
Bucky似乎察觉到了他有多么临近，因为他移开了嘴巴，忽视掉Steve因为空虚而发出的渴望声音，在床头柜上摸索着什么。咔哒一声，有什么湿润的东西挤出了软管，然后Bucky把一根冰冷的润滑过的手指抵在了他的后穴——凭借着他先前的功夫，它直接就滑了进去。  
“哦！”Steve惊讶的叫了出来，因为即使他有想过这样的性爱，但他之前并没有……真正的实践过。  
“舒服吗？”Bucky问道，听起来有点担心，Steve抬起头来越过肩膀看向Bucky，后者正跪在他分开的双腿之间，一根手指仍埋在他的屁股里，而他的金属手掌正随意的撸动着自己的硬挺。  
“感觉……感觉很好。”Steve说道，试探性的摇了摇屁股，Bucky的手指进进出出，似乎是朝着Steve肚脐的角度向下，直到他掠过某处，让Steve眼中亮起愉悦的火花，“哦，哦，操，就是那，yes。”他呻吟起来，臀部向后压去，Bucky咧嘴一笑。  
Steve向后挤进Bucky的手指，发出声细小的呻吟，另一根手指头加了进来，这让Steve意识到，这些都在暗示他会第一次被操进屁股。Bucky的老二，插进他的屁股，这个想法让他性奋起来，因为，Okay，或许他这样幻想过很多次——换过来也一样。Bucky似乎知道他在做什么（大概是因为那些钙片，Steve意识到），所以他对这次由Bucky来引导完全没问题。  
“含进三根？”Bucky喘息着问道，同时把第三根手指伸进了Steve紧致的屁股——Steve感到又满又撑，甚至都无法想象当它们换成Bucky的老二时会有多爽，他试图用四肢跪起身来，但Bucky发出声挫败的声音，突然撤出了手指，金属手臂圈住Steve的腰部，“不，等等……”  
他把Steve翻了个身让他背躺起来，并动作流利的躲开了他的双腿，Steve懊恼的跌倒在枕头上，震撼不已。Bucky很强壮——他之前当然知道，但现在他才意识到那不仅意味着他俩可以像一对激动的白痴一样在中央公园跑步，而且Bucky还可以在床上粗暴的推搡他，Steve也可以这么对他而不用担心会伤到他，天啊，这可真辣。  
“我想……我想要……”Bucky试图表达，眼眸因情欲而涣散，就如同他之前刚恢复时说话的断断续续，现在的他只会在非常疲惫或非常困惑的时候这样。  
“我想要你，想要你操我。”Steve毫不犹豫的说道，抓住他的金属手掌，把Bucky拉到他的身上，亲吻他的下巴、脸颊以及他完美的嘴唇，“想要感受到你在我体内，在我身上，笼罩着我。”  
“好。”Bucky简要的说道，亲吻起Steve——Steve能在其中尝到自己的味道，有点麝香味，但除此之外没什么需要担心的，吮吸着Bucky的舌头，他呻吟起来。  
Bucky往手上涂了更多的润滑剂，分开了这个吻，好跪起身来，润滑他的老二，Steve把一个枕头枕在他的胯下，因为这看起来更可行。然后Bucky来到Steve分开的双腿间，把他的一只膝盖压在他的胸膛上，抬起他的老二头部，缓慢的，缓慢的，向前推进。  
这感觉真不可思议……无与伦比，缓慢的灼热扩展，填满他，燃烧尽每一寸神经。Steve知道他在惊奇的喘息，他可以看见Bucky有多专注的看着他，在尽力克制，即使他一定想要就这么一插到底，他一点一点的推进，直到他的囊袋贴着Steve的屁股，让Steve把双腿缠在他的腰部。  
“还好吗？”Bucky问道，听起来有丝窒息，Steve双手环住他的脖子，把他拉进一个缓慢而完美的吻里。  
“我到处都能感到你。”Steve低语道，试探性的动了动胯部，感觉到Bucky老二滑过他括约肌的细小摩擦。  
“下次你可以操我，感受下会有多爽。”Bucky咕哝道，闭上了眼睛，他的脸上满是迷醉。  
“好的，那样你也可以感受到这有多爽。”Steve说道，因为他一直都是这么喜欢竞争。  
“Punk。”Bucky从牙缝里挤出道——再一次在这喘息的时刻下意识流露出布鲁克林的口音，Steve咧嘴一笑。  
“要让我在这里等你一天吗，jerk？”  
Bucky没有让他等，他开始缓慢的挺动起胯部，让Steve真切的感受到被填满，他屁股的撑开，Bucky老二粘滑的在他体内，他们懒散的亲吻，不急于离去，不需要做其他任何事，直到Bucky开始因快感的积累发出难以抑制的声音，他开始更恰当的冲刺，动了动身体尝试起新的角度，直到他刮过Steve体内那甜蜜的一点，让Steve一下呜咽颤抖起来，几乎掉下床去，弯起身抓进了Bucky的肩膀。  
Bucky的脸上露出愉悦渴望的表情，他开始碾磨起了那点，每一次他的老二结实的刮过那点都让Steve发出声用力放纵的呻吟，双脚锁在Bucky的腰间，亲吻起后者的脖子、肩膀以及其他任何他能触及到的地方，每一次冲刺都激起一道愉悦的电流，从他的囊袋沿着脊椎向两端延伸，直到达脚趾头。他浑身粘腻的汗水，想要把Bucky拽得更近，Bucky把他固定住，即使使上全身力气他也无法撼动分毫，Bucky冲刺进他的身体，愉悦感逐渐积累，直到他再也无法抑制——高潮如暴风雨般冲击着他，大喊着Bucky的名字，精液喷射在了他俩腹部，Steve觉得他大概会就因为这纯粹完美的愉悦感而解体，让他的每一个原子都融化进Bucky的体内。  
Bucky没有移开视线，继续啪啪的挺胯，用手肘支撑住自己，低头亲吻着Steve，粗大的老二一次又一次的撞进Steve体内，直到他发出声破碎颤抖的大喊，射进了Steve的身体里，他的神色是完全的惊讶，如果不是这么纯粹的话，那会很滑稽。缓慢的，Bucky随着重力倒在了Steve胸膛上，四肢伸张，他俩都在因这高潮余韵而颤抖。  
“爱你，Stevie。” 过了一会儿后Bucky说道，他的声音里没有一丝布鲁克林的口音，Steve幸福的叹息起来。  
“也爱你，Buck。”

如同其他早晨一样，Bucky醒了过来——勃起正抵着Steve的髋部，Bucky依偎在Steve的身侧，但与其他早晨不同的是，Steve的髋部和Bucky的勃起是赤裸的，现在早已过了凌晨时分。今早他不用再冲离床铺，跑回自己卧室的浴室里拼命的撸一发，因为他和Steve昨晚做了爱，还做了几次，Steve甚至在半夜弄醒了他，让他们可以慵懒的接吻，磨蹭着对方射出来，这就解释了为什么他感到身上有点黏糊。  
他的屁股也有点疼，好的那种疼，非常好的那种疼。他要告诉Natasha肛交简直太棒了，Steve也十分擅长——每当他向她述说他的想法和他对性爱的感受时，她的脸上总是会露出最有趣的神色，里面包含着她为他感到自豪，以及她是个窥淫癖的人，饥渴的喜欢听他描述性过程。这有点古怪，但Bucky不会过多评价。  
“你是打算要做些什么，还是就这么戳着我？”Steve睡意朦胧的问道，Bucky猛地回神——他没有意识到Steve已经醒了，他依偎得更近，刻意的在Steve髋部蹭着自己，Steve收紧了抱着他的手，让他发出声长长的呻吟，然后Steve翻身压在了Bucky身上，俘获住他的嘴唇把他拉进一个长长的甜蜜的吻里。  
“抛硬币决定谁上？”当他们分开时，Bucky干冷的问道，扬起一边眉毛。Steve在晨光中看起来无比完美——白皙的皮肤，明亮的蓝眼，红唇金发。  
“或者我们可以比赛摔跤，”Steve说道，滑稽的动了动眉毛，“等等，是上还是被上？”  
当听到外面电梯开门的“叮”声传来时，他们都僵住了。紧接着外面传来了非常吵闹的声音，或者说复仇者们想要保持安静，但失败了。Bucky朝Steve眨了眨眼睛，后者叹了口气，意思是：好吧，我猜我们得起床了。Bucky皱了皱眉，挺胯撞击了下Steve的，意味着，在我们做了之后，Steve脸红起来，舔了舔嘴唇，代表着他在考虑。  
“好队长还在床上？”一道洪亮的声音传来，Bucky没认出他曾在公寓里听过，Steve的神色亮了起来，所有的性爱想法都飞出了脑外。  
“Thor来了！”他低声说道，从床上爬了下去。  
Bucky满脸不高兴，瘫倒回床单上。他曾听说过Thor，所有的话都是有关他是一个杰出的勇士，一个很棒的人，但Bucky很确信他才被阿斯加德的王子阻断了性福（Natasha曾教过他这个短语：Steve在过度担心你的自主意识，那阻断了你的性福），现在的情景完全符合。（译者：阻断性福：cock block）  
*   
当他们一起走出卧室，进入宽敞的客厅时，客厅里全是复仇者们，以及其他大厦里的常驻人士或者偶尔居住的人，一个用红、白、蓝三色奶油写着“FUCKING FINALLY!（终于做爱了）”的蛋糕，一条仓促挂上的纸质横幅，上写“性爱怎么样？”，颜色还是红、白、蓝——Tony开始播放起“穿着星条旗的男人”，又喷射出红、白、蓝的彩屑。  
Steve的脸一下变得通红，这可真惊奇。  
“队长！很高兴你不仅生活愉快，而且找回了你失散多年的战友——现在是你的爱人，我没说错吧？这样的进展的确值得庆祝！”那个高个子金发巨人说道，他一定就是Thor，Thor走向Steve，给了他一个熊抱。如果可能的话，Steve脸会变得更红的。  
其他复仇者们都因Thor的举动而发出了轻笑，有人在切蛋糕——巧克力味的，完美——是个活泼小巧的女人，她正用一种带着尴尬的钟爱的眼神看着Thor，还有一个丰满漂亮、红唇饱满的棕发女人，她正悄悄的来到他身边，就像他们是老朋友一样，用手肘戳了戳他的肋骨。  
“恭喜你拿下了队长，他就像是，身材火辣到登峰造极，你知道？一种称赞。”她心照不宣的点了点头，Clint有给Bucky看过“摇滚万岁”，所以他对她的称赞露出丝真诚的微笑。（译者，登峰造极是dialing it to eleven，“摇滚万岁”电影里的短语，比最大限度的10还要高的等级）  
“顺便说，我是Darcy，我确保Jane吃食物。”  
“来代替什么不是食物的东西吗？”Bucky好奇的问道，看向Darcy指着的那个漂亮小巧的女人。  
“来代替不是食物的东西,” Darcy耸了耸肩，“她是个科学家。”  
Bucky思考了下Tony，然后决定这完全合乎逻辑。  
“在Jane和Thor第一次做爱后，你给他们办了派对吗？”他问道。  
“没有，但我希望我有，看他尴尬得多么完美。”Darcy说道，他们都开始欣赏起了Steve在和Jane谈话时脸上持久的红晕，那在短时间内似乎是不会消失了。  
房间里的另一侧，Tony喷开了几瓶香槟，Pepper和Bruce的脸上都露出饱受折磨的神色——让Bucky知道不管Tony的原计划是什么，那绝对要比现在糟糕得多。Natasha加入了他们，亲昵的亲了亲Bucky的脸颊。  
“他有多笨？”她问道，Bucky得意一笑。  
“比我想象的要好，特别是当我把他拽到浴缸里亲了他后。”  
“继续。”Darcy说道，用那种缓慢、刻意压低的声音说道，那种当Bucky谈到性时Natasha有时候会有的语调。  
“他告诉我他爱我。”Bucky坦诚道，仍对此感到古怪的羞涩——他一直知道都Steve的感情，或者至少可以说他非常确信，但这种感觉仍然新颖，仍然感觉脆弱，就像是什么被他安全的藏在内心深处的东西，“然后我们做了三次，不，等等，五次，有五次。”  
“老天啊，超级英雄。”Natasha说道，眨了眨眼。  
“姿势？前戏的时间？下流话有吗？”Darcy问道，她拿出来个笔记本，咬着一支不知从哪来的铅笔。  
“Bucky！过来见见Thor！”Steve在房间里的另一头大声道，Bucky乐意前去——Darcy比Natasha的兴趣还要强烈，但他还是喜欢她，非常喜欢。在离开时他朝她勾唇一笑——毫无疑问如果将来有需要的话，他可以用他和Steve的性生活来影响她。她回以他调皮的眨眼。  
“Hi，Thor，Jane，我是Bucky。”他朝着那个金发巨人走去，然后立刻被拉入一个挤压进脊椎的熊抱，他越过Thor鼓起的二头肌看向Steve，后者正朝他坦率钟爱的微笑。  
“Steven的朋友就是我的朋友，”Thor的声音在耳边炸响，“性交怎么样？希望Steve是个慷慨的爱人。”  
*   
Bucky从没有记起过他以前的生活，他也从没记起作为冬日战士的日子，那些折磨和刺杀，Steve对此很高兴。偶尔他会无意识中显露出布鲁克林的口音，虽然这发生的频率越来越少。有时候他告诉Steve他可以看到一些画面，穿越时间的闪回，通常是Steve在注射血清前的样子——但仅此而已。  
那不重要。  
基于Bucky的遭遇，他本应变得完全不同，但他仍是他原来的样子，他仍然有狡黠的幽默，他仍然是个善良而乐于奉献的人。他是Bucky，那个爱Steve，也被Steve所爱的人。  
没有谁会是自己的阴影，没有谁会被完全泯灭——他会重生、复活，再次找到Steve。  
*   
therealbvckybarnes:   
[Bucky和Cap接吻.jpg]  
所以就是这样了  
buckmeister2000回复：  
OMG，这实在是太可爱了！  
cpt-beve-and-sgt-stucky回复:  
我勒个去，我们的stucky小黄文成真了  
therealbvckybarnes回复：  
它们在哪？为什么谁都不肯告诉我

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks geneticallydead to share this awesome fic and give me promission to translate it into Chinese, Hope you'll love it!!!


End file.
